Musik des Herzens
by Kiddo
Summary: meiner erste fanfiction story die ich veröffentlich, da wird nichts vorher verraten
1. Default Chapter

Musik des Herzens  
  
By Kiddo  
  
Autoreninformation: seaQuest, Lucas Wolenczak, Captain Bridger, Darwin...... gehören nicht mir. Wem die Rechte an der Serie gehören weiß ich leider nicht mehr so genau. Die Musik gehört ebenfalls nicht mir. Sie stammt vom Soft Cell, Queen, Freddie Mercury und Montserrat Caballé. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte und bin auch leider keine Millionärin. Verklagen bringt also nichts. Würde die Serie mir gehören, hätte es nie einen Captain Hudson gegeben, Lucas währe nie ein Ensign geworden und außerdem wäre die Serie so lange gedreht wurden, bis Jonathan Brandis keine Lust mehr hätte, die Rolle des Lucas Wolenczaks zu Spielen (, aber wie gesagt, sie gehören leider nicht mir! Die Story, Morton, Dr. Miller und Blue Fire stammen von mir. Die Story spielt während der ersten Staffel. Die Folge "Das Ende der seaQuest(Higher Power)"ist nie geschehen. Wenn du einige Sachen unrealistisch findest, dann warte bitte bis 2018, da spielt die Geschichte nämlich. 2018 kannst du mir dann gerne vor halten was ich hier doch für einen Unsinn geschrieben habe ;-) Ich hoffe in dieser Geschichte wird deutlich, dass ich gegen jede Art von Gewalt bin. In meiner Geschichte geht es auch um Kindesmisshandlung, wen da Thema zu stark berührt, bitte ich die Geschichte nicht zu lesen.  
  
Über Feedback würde ich mich sehr freuen.  
  
Captain Nathan Bridger hasste in Momenten wie diesen seinen Job, er überbrachte nicht gerne schlechte Nachrichten. Aber ihm war es lieber, dass er die Nachricht seinem jüngsten Crew Mitglied überbringen würde, als sonst jemand. Wie konnten Eltern ihrem eigenen Kind nur so etwas antun? Einem Kind wie Lucas? Er wusste nur sehr wenig über Lucas Eltern, sie waren geschieden und meldeten sich so gut wie nie. Na ja und er wusste das, was die Medien über Dr. Wolenczak berichteten. Was für Eltern schickten ihren 15 Jahre alten Sohn auf ein U- Boot? Er würde einem Kind nie so etwas antun, auch wenn es ein Genie wie Lucas war. Der Teenager hatte einen unglaublichen IQ, Stanford hatte er mit Leichtigkeit gemeistert. Seine Erfindungen waren unbeschreiblich, welcher Teenager kam schon auf die Idee einen Vocoder oder einen Holo- Projektor zu erfinden. Lucas war alles andere als ein ganz normaler Teenager, der Captain liebte es ihn auf der seaQuest zu haben, wie oft wären sie ohne Lucas Hilfe nicht weitergekommen? Aber trotzdem konnte er es immer noch nicht verstehen, warum der Admiral es zugelassen hatte, das Dr. Wolenczak seinen Sohn auf die seaQuest steckte. Okay Dr. Wolenczak war Big Bisnous und einer der größten Sponsoren, aber es wollte einfach nicht in seinen Kopf hinein, wer steckte einen 15 Jährigen auf ein UEO U- Boot mit lauter Erwachsenen an Bord? Aber jetzt hatte er ein ganz anderes Problem. Er musste Lucas die Nachricht überbringen, innerlich machte er sich schon darauf bereit das Lucas sehr enttäuscht seien würde und seinen Frust an ihm Auslassen würde, weil das eigentliche Objekt seines Ärgers nicht da war.  
  
Captain Bridger klopft an die Tür der Kabine. "Herein!" Bridger betritt die Kabine, Lucas sitzt auf seinem Bett und hat seinen Computer vor sich liegen, als er den Captain sieht, hört er auf zu tippen. "Oh hallo Captain. Was führt sie zu mir?" Bridger setzt sich neben den Jungen auf das Bett. "Hallo, die Sekretärin deines Vaters hat gerade eine Nachricht geschickt. Sie läst ausrichten das deine Mutter..." Lucas fällt ihm ins Wort "..keine zeit für mich hat und ich den Landurlaub doch nicht mit ihr verbringen kann." "Woher weißt du das?" Fragt der Captain verwundert und schaut Lucas an. Lucas senkt den Kopf und starrt auf seinen Computer. "Weil es immer so ist, seit der Scheidung habe ich sie kein einziges Mal gesehen. Immer wenn ich sie sehen sollte, hat sie kurzfristig abgesagt. Ich habe nicht wirklich damit gerechnet das ich sie diesmal sehe kann." In seiner Stimme schwingt aber doch Enttäuschung mit. "Das tut mir leid Kiddo." Der Captain sieht sich in der Kabine des jungen Computergenies um. "Hast du deshalb nicht deine Tasche für den Landurlaub gepackt?" "Ja, ich entfand es als überflüssig." Er streicht sich eine blonde Haarsträhne, die ihm vor dem Auge hängt, aus seinem Gesicht. "Na, dann wirst du jetzt wohl packen müssen, die Sekretärin hat ausrichten lassen, dass dein Vater möchte, dass du die paar Tage zu ihm kommst." Lucas blaue Augen weiteten sich. "Kann ich nicht einfach hier bleiben?" Es klang fast wie ein betteln. "Tut mir leid Lucas, niemand darf an Bord bleiben. Das ist Vorschrift." Warum will der Junge nicht die seaQuest verlassen schießt es Bridger durch den Kopf. "Okay, war nur so ein Gedanke, dann werde ich jetzt wohl besser packen." Lucas steht vom Bett auf, legt den Computer zur Seite und holt seine Tasche hervor. "Gut, dann werde ich dich jetzt mal allein lassen." Der Captain steht auf und geht zur Tür, in der Tür dreht er sich noch einmal um. "Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung Lucas?" Lucas setzt ein lächeln auf. "Klar doch!" "Schön, wir sehen uns dann morgen." Sobald der Captain die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hat, lässt Lucas die Tasche fallen, schmeißt sich auf sein Bett und fängt an zu weinen. Nichts war in Ordnung, gar nichts. Seine Mutter hatte ihn schon wieder versetzt, es ging ihm nicht darum sie unbedingt wiederzusehen, sie würde ihn eh die ganze zeit ignorieren oder ihm erzählen das er im weg war. Nein, er wollte die seaQuest nicht verlassen, aber vor allem wollte er nicht zu seinem Vater. Aber das konnte er dem Captain ja wohl kaum erzählen. Er würde ihn für verrückt halten. Schließlich konnte er auf keinem fall erzählen warum er nicht zu seinem Vater wollte. Keiner würde ihm glauben, oder sie würden ihn nicht mehr mögen. Er wusste, die Woche Landurlaub würde sich für ihn zu einer Ewigkeit hinziehen.  
  
Captain Bridger wacht in der Nacht auf, weil sein Magen knurrt. Er steht auf, zieht sich an und geht in die Mess Hall. Nachdem er seinen Hunger gestillt hat, macht er sich zurück auf den Weg zur seiner Kabine. Auf einmal hört er leise schreie, er schaut sich um und versucht heraus zu finden wo sie herkommen. Er lauscht, sie kommen aus Lucas Kabine. Ruckartig öffnet er die Tür. Lucas liegt in seinem Bett und wälzt sich von einer Seite auf die andere, dabei spricht er. "Nein, bitte nicht... es tut mir Leid!" Die nächsten Worte des Jungen kann er nicht verstehen. Der Captain kniet sich neben Lucas Bett und schüttelt ihn sanft an der Schulter. "Lucas wach auf, das ist nur ein Albtraum." Die Augen des Teenagers öffnen sich und er weicht geschockt zur Seite. "Hey, schon okay. Ich bin`s nur, Captain Bridger!" Lucas schaut verlegen zur Seite. Hatte der Captain etwas gemerkt, wusste er, wovon er geträumt hatte? Hoffentlich hatte er nicht im Schlaf gesprochen. "Ist schon okay Lucas, du brauchst dich nicht zu schämen. Wir alle haben mal Alpträume. Wovon hast du den geträumt?" Captain Bridger schaut ihn fragend an. "Oh...äh... ich hab es vergessen!" Lucas schaut zur Seite und fixiert dort einen Punkt, so dass er dem Captain nicht ins Gesicht sehen kann. "Kann passieren, du weißt, du kannst immer zu mir kommen wenn du mit jemanden reden möchtest. Egal wann und über was." "Ja, danke." Lucas reibt sich die Augen. Nathan Bridger muss lächeln. Sein Sohn Robert hatte das auch getan als er klein war. "So, ich lass dich dann jetzt einmal weiterschlafen." Der Captain steht auf. "Gute Nacht!" "Gute Nacht und danke."  
  
Am nächsten morgen geht Lucas zu Darwin um sich zu verabschieden. Solange die seaQuest Crew Landurlaub hatte, würde Darwin das Boot verlassen und sich einer Delphin Gruppe, die in der nähe war, anschließen. "Lucas traurig?" Der Delphin schaut das Computer Genie fragend an. "Ja, so ungefähr." "Warum?" "Na ja, ich möchte die seaQuest nicht verlassen, zuhause fühle ich mich immer so allein." Lucas denkt nach, er hatte zu Hause gesagt. War das Haus seines Vaters wirklich sein zuhause? Er schauderte bei diesem Gedanken. Er hasste das Haus, er verband nur schlechte Erinnerungen damit. Die seaQuest war anders. Hier fühlte er sich wohl und geborgen, hier waren die Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten. Captain Bridger trat unbemerkt an den Jungen heran. "Lucas?" Lucas zuckte zusammen und machte einen großen Schritt zur Seite. "Oh, hallo Captain." "Hab ich dich erschreckt?" "Ein bisschen." Nathan Bridger hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, er wusste wie schreckhaft der Teenager war. "Ist alles in Ordnung Lucas?" "Ja klar." Hatte der Captain mitbekommen war er Darwin gesagt hatte? "Gut, wir müssen jetzt von Bord, du weißt, wenn irgendetwas ist, ruf einfach an." "Danke." Der Captain sagte dies jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal in zwei Tagen. Ahnte er etwas? Beide verabschieden sich von Darwin, dann gehen sie ihr Gepäck holen.  
  
Am Steg treffen Bridger und Lucas auf die anderen Crew Mitglieder. Miguel Ortis schaut bewundernd zu Straße. "Schaut euch mal den Schlitten an. Ein echter Rolls Royce!" Alle Augen schauen in Richtung der Straße. "Na so toll ist das auch nicht." Entgegnet Lucas. Lt. Benjamin Krieg schaut das junge Computergenie tadelnd an. "Lucas, ein Rolls Royce ist fantastisch. Er ist der König der Autos!" Lucas prustet vor lachen los. "König der Autos? Na, wenn du meinst, ich muss jetzt gehen. Unser Chauffeur wartet schon. Tschüß!" Alle verabschieden sich von Lucas und schauen ihn verwundert hinterher wie er in den Rolls Royce einsteigt. "Habt ihr das gewusst?" Fragt schließlich der Versorgungs- und Moraloffizier Benjamin Krieg. Chief Crocker schüttelt den Kopf. Dr. Westphalen schaut die Crew belustigt an. "Überrascht euch das wirklich so?" Nun schaut die Crew sie verwundert an. "Lucas Vater ist Dr. Wolenczak. Er hat sehr viel Geld, er ist einer der größten Sponsoren der UEO." Erklärt Captain Bridger. "Lucas hat nie erzählt das seine Familie so reich ist." "Lt., Lucas ist nun wirklich nicht die Person die so etwas herum erzählt, das müssten sie doch wissen!" "Ja, ja, ich weiß ich weiß, aber trotzdem." Captain Bridger schaut auf seine Armbanduhr. "So ich muss jetzt los, ich hab einen Termin mit Admiral Noyce." "Viel Spaß!" Wünscht Dr. Kristin Westphalen. "Tschüß, bis in einer Woche." Die Crew verabschiedet sich voneinander und alle Verstreuen sich in verschiedene Richtungen.  
  
Der Rolls Royce biegt in die Einfahrt des Anwesens der Wolenczaks ein, vor der Haustür stoppt der Wagen. Lucas steigt aus und holt sein Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum.. Der Chauffeur steht neben Lucas. "Sie wissen, dass ist meine Aufgabe." Lucas lächelt den Chauffeur an. "Ich weiß Morton, aber ich find es einfach albern, so ist es viel unkomplizierter." Morton lächelt zurück. "Sie scheinen sich nicht verändert zu haben. Brauchen sie mich noch? Ansonsten gehe ich jetzt den Wagen waschen." Lucas überlegt einen kurzen Moment. "Ist mein Vater zu Hause?" "Nein, er ist bei einem Geschäftstermin und kommt davon erst morgen zurück." Lucas entspannt sich etwas. "Okay, dann können sie den Wagen waschen, wenn sie wollen können sie sich den restlichen Tag frei nehmen." "Vielen dank!" "Ach ja, hat mein Vater ihnen mein Schlüsselbund gegeben?" Der Chauffeur greift in seine Hosentasche. "Bitte sehr." "Danke." Lucas nimmt den Schlüssel und geht die Treppenstufen zur Haustür hinauf. An der Tür angekommen, stellt er seine Tasche ab und schließt die Tür auf.  
  
Nachdem er sich die Schuhe ausgezogen hat, bringt er seine Tasche hinauf in sein Zimmer. Dort öffnet er das Fenster und lässt sich auf sein Bett fallen. Wenigstens habe ich heute meine Ruhe vor ihm, da ich allein bin. Aber morgen.... Oh Gott, ich hasse dieses Haus! Noch Knapp drei Jahre und ich bin endlich volljährig. Dann kann ich endlich machen was ich möchte und nie wieder zu ihm zurückkehren. Hoffentlich habe ich dann auch den Mut dazu. Ich weiß noch gut wie es war, als ich versucht habe mit zehn abzuhauen. Es hat alles nur noch verschlimmert. Das werde ich nie vergessen können. Das ich das überhaupt überlebt habe. Lucas Magen knurrt, er steht auf und geht die Treppen hinunter in die Küche. Dort macht er sich etwas zu essen, Kochen hatte er schon früh gelernt, da er oft allein gewesen war. Vor der Scheidung seiner Eltern hatten sie einen Koch gehabt, Cynthia Wolenczak hasste es nämlich zu kochen. Nun aß sein Vater an der Arbeit oder ging in ein vornehmes Restaurante. Ein Wunder, dass überhaupt etwas im Kühlschrank und den Vorratsschränken war. Nach dem Essen ging Lucas wieder in sein Zimmer um seine Emails zu checken. "Oh mein Gott, ich Flip aus!" Wolfman hatte zwei Karten für das Blue Fire Konzert am heutigen Abend besorgt. Die Karten waren sehr schwer zu bekommen. Lucas hatte selber schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt, zu versuchen Karten zu bekommen, aber da er wusste das sein Vater etwas dagegen haben würde, hatte er es dann doch lieber gelassen. Da sein Vater aber heute nicht zu hause war, würde er bestimmt nichts davon mitbekommen. Lucas tippt etwas in seinen Computer ein. Er weiß in welchem Chatroom Wolfman um die Uhrzeit normalerweise ist.  
  
Hi Wolfman! Hi Franky! Na was sagst du? Du bist der Wahnsinn! Wie hast du das nur geschafft? Erzähl ich dir beim Konzert. Okay, wann und wo treffen wir uns? 18Uhr am Nordeingang vom Park? Ich werde da sein (! Ich auch ( ! Bis gleich.  
  
Lucas schaltet den Computer aus und steht auf. Wenn er um 18 Uhr beim Park sein wollte, musste er sich jetzt beeilen. Das war einer der vielen Nachteile dieses Hauses, es lag so weit außerhalb und einsam, das man teilweise auf ein Auto angewiesen war. Ein Taxi wollte Lucas sich nicht rufen, er schnappt sich sein Schlüsselbund, holt seine Jacke und verlässt das Haus. In der Garage angekommen, holt er sein Fahrrad und fährt los. 45 Minuten später ist er in der Stadt, 10 Minutenspäter am Park. Er schließt sein Fahrrad an und wartet. "Hi Franky." "Hi Nick, du bist 10 Minuten zu spät." Lucas streicht sich einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. "Ich weiß. Aber hast du schon einmal versucht einen Parkplatz zu bekommen, wenn Blue Fire in der Stadt ist?" "Ja, ich hab sofort einen bekommen." Sagt Lucas und verkneift sich ein Lachen. "Wo?" Wolfman schaut ihn ungläubig an. "Na hier, dort steht doch mein Fahrbarer Untersatz." Jetzt prustet Lucas vor lachen los. "Ha ha, wirklich sehr lustig." "Okay, Spaß bei Seite, nun sag schon, wie bist du an die Blue Fire Karten gekommen?" "Na ja, das war gar nicht so einfach. Ich hab mich in den Kartencomputer reingehackt, der war echt gut gesichert." Lucas ist nicht überrascht. "Ich hab`s geahnt." "Las uns zur Halle gehen." Die beiden machen sich auf den weg zur Konzert Halle. Unterwegs unterhalten sie sich über die allerneusten Computerprogramme. Vor der Halle sind riesige Schlangen. Dieses Konzert sollte der Beginn der großen Welttournee von Blue Fire werden. "Hey Nick, hast du sie schon einmal live gesehen?" "Jap, bei der letzten Tournee. Ich sag die, die Show war unglaublich. Hast du sie schon live gesehen?" "Leider nein, ich hatte bis jetzt nie zeit für so etwas." Die beiden stellen sich ans Ende der Schlange. Eine halbe Stunde später beginnt der Einlas. Die Halle ist brechend voll. Um halb acht beginnt endlich das Konzert. Blue Fire betritt die Bühne und die Fans brechen in Jubel aus.  
  
Um kurz nach zehn ist die letzte Zugabe gegeben und die Fans verlassen die Halle. "Das war ja so cool!" Erzählt Lucas begeistert. "Jo, diese Tournee übertrifft bestimmt die letzte. Wollen wir noch wo hin?" Lucas überlegt einen Moment. "Nein, lieber nicht. Mit dem Fahrrad ist das noch ein ganz schönes Stück zu fahren." "Kann ich gut verstehen. Na dann, man sieht sich!" Die beiden verabschieden sich und gehen in verschiedene Richtungen.  
  
Am Park angekommen schließt Lucas das Fahrradschloss auf und schwingt sich auf sein Rad. Nach einer langen und anstrengenden Fahrt durch die Dunkelheit, kommt er endlich zu Hause an. Er bringt sein Fahrrad in die Garage und schließt dann die Haustür auf. Oh man hab ich einen Durst. Lucas geht in die Küche um etwas zu trinken und sich etwas zu essen zu machen.  
  
Am nächsten morgen wacht der Teenager spät auf, er bleibt noch kurz im Bett liegen und lauscht. Kein Geräusch. Anscheint war sein Vater noch nicht zu Hause. Er steht auf und geht ins Bad. Nach einer langen Dusche geht er hinunter in die Küche. Plötzlich klingelt das Vidphone. "Oh, hi Ben." "Hey du könntest ruhig begeisterter klingen. Schließlich haben wir doch Landurlaub. Wir wollen am Samstag am Strand bei Tims Haus grillen. Kommst du?" "Was heißt wir?" "Die Senior Crew, Bridger und Westphalen kommen auch. Du bist der letzte der jetzt noch fehlt." "Ich werd versuchen zu kommen." "Okay, sei um 12 Uhr da. Ich zähl auf dich! Du musst mich vor Commander Ford retten." Lucas grinst. "Ich werd`s versuchen." "Okay, bis dann." "Tschüß." Ob sein Vater ihm wohl zum Grillen lassen würde? Die Haustür öffnet sich und. Dr. Wolenczak betritt das Haus. Lucas erstarrt in seiner Bewegung. "Oh, ... hallo Dad." "Morgen." Dr. Lawrence Wolenczak stellt sein Gepäck ab. "Steh nicht so da, hilf mir gefälligst." Lucas setzt sich in Bewegung und nimmt einen Koffer und eine Tasche und trägt sie in das Schlafzimmer seines Vaters. In der Zeit bringt Dr. Wolenczak seine Aktentasche weg. Lucas verläst das Schlafzimmer, in dem Moment tritt sein Vater neben ihn. "Ich habe gehört, du warst auf dem Blue Fire Konzert gestern." Lucas hält den Atem an und erstarrt. "Was fällt dir eigentlich ein. Ich habe dir verboten auf solche Konzerte zu gehen! Das ist unter der würde eines Wolenczaks, so etwas verdirbt den Charakter und das Ansehen!" Lucas schaut zu Boden, warum konnte er seinem Vater nicht wiedersprechen. Was war nur so schwer daran? "Schau mich gefälligst an wenn ich mit dir rede! Weißt du wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als mir ein Kollege heute Morgen erzählt hat, dass sein Neffe dich bei dem Konzert gesehen hat? Wie peinlich das war?" Lucas wird immer blasser. "Es tut mir leid!" Er wusste was gleich kommen würde. "Du hast die Woche Hausarrest. Ich möchte nicht noch einmal erleben, dass du dich an meine Anweisungen hellst!" Plötzlich trifft Lucas ein harter Schlag, er taumelt zurück. Der nächste Schlag landet in der Magengegend. Auch die nächsten Schläge treffen ihr Opfer. Lucas stürzt und fällt dabei auf sein linkes Handgelenk. Ein starker Schmerz durchzuckt ihn. Endlich läst Dr. Wolenczak von ihm los und geht in sein Arbeitszimmer. Lucas bleibt noch einen Moment liegen, dann steht er auf, geht in sein Zimmer und wirft sich auf sein Bett. Warum hatte er nicht den Mut sich zu wären. Er war schließlich kein kleines Kind mehr wie früher. Als Kind hatte er einmal versucht Abzuhauen. Dies hatte er später bitter bereut. Sein Vater hatte ihn sehr klar verdeutlicht, dass er ihm nie entkommen könnte. Das er keine Macht gegen ihn hatte. Damals war er im Krankenhaus geendet. Die Krankenschwestern hatten ihm erzählt, dass er beinahe gestorben wäre.  
  
Nach einer Weile steht Lucas auf. Er geht ins Badezimmer und kühlt sein Handgelenk. Er hatte große Schmerzen, aber am schlimmsten war sein Handgelenk. Lucas holt einen Verband aus der ersten Hilfe Kasten in Bad und verbindet sein Gelenk. Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass er sich sein Handgelenk verstaucht hatte, dies war nicht die erste Verstauchung. In Diagnostizieren von Verletzungen war er inzwischen echt gut. Ich sollte Arzt werden und nicht Wissenschaftler. Lucas schüttelt den Kopf. Warum denke ich in den schlimmsten Situationen eigentlich immer die dämlichsten und merkwürdigsten Sachen? Der Teenager geht wieder zurück in sein Zimmer und legt sich vorsichtig auf sein Bett. Wann hat das endlich ein Ende?! Nach einer weile schläft er erschöpft ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wacht Lucas von einem lauten Geräusch auf, danach hört er ein Auto wegfahren. Vorsichtig richtet er sich im Bett auf, alles tut ihm weh, jede, auch noch so vorsichtige Bewegung bereitete ihm Schmerzen. Langsam geht Lucas die Treppe herunter, von seinem Vater fehlte jede Spur. Dafür blinkte aber der Anrufbeantworter. Lucas drückt auf einen der Knöpfe des Anrufbeantworters, die Stimme seines Vaters ertönt: Hallo Lucas, ich hab einen wichtigen Arbeitstermin im Ausland. Bin am Samstag um 17 Uhr wieder hier. Mach keinen Unsinn! Das junge Computergenie atmet erleichtert auf. Die nächsten Tage war er alleine.  
  
Er geht in die Küche und macht sich etwas zu essen. Danach geht er wieder in sein Zimmer und ruht sich aus.  
  
Die nächsten Tage vergehen ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Von Tag zu Tag geht es Lucas Körperlich besser, das einzige was weiterhin bleibt sind die blauen Flecken und das schmerzende Handgelenk.  
  
Am Samstag steht der blonde Teenager um halb zehn auf. Heute wollte die Senior Crew der seaQuest grillen, sein Vater würde am frühen Abend nach Hause kommen und morgen ging es dann wieder zurück zur seaQuest. Auf letzteres freute sich Lucas sehr, sogar seine Tasche war schon gepackt. Er hatte lange überlegt, ob er zum Grillen gehen sollte. Schließlich hatte er Hausarrest. Letztendlich hatte er sich doch entschieden hin zu gehen und hoffte nun, dass sein Vater nichts merken würde. Er musste nur rechtzeitig wieder zu Hause sein.  
  
Um 11 Uhr fährt Lucas mit dem Fahrrad los, die schmerzen im Handgelenk waren dabei ehrtragbar. Obwohl es ein warmer und sonniger Tag war, träg Lucas eine lange Hose und ein Hemd über dem hellblauen T-Shirt, um die blauen Flecken und den Verband zu verdecken.  
  
Um 10 nach 12 Uhr kommt Lucas endlich nach einer langen Fahrradfahrt am strand an. Er schließt sein Fahrrad an einem Pfosten an und geht dann herunter zum Strand. "Hey Lucas, du kommst zu spät, ich hatte schon Angst du versetzt uns. Sag mal, bist du den ganzen weg mit dem Fahrradgefahren?" Entfängt ihn Benjamin Krieg. "Erst einmal Hallo und ja ich bin den ganzen Weg mit dem Fahrrad gefahren."  
  
Miguel Ortis schaut ihn enttäuscht an. "Oh, und ich dachte, ich könnte mir mal euren Rolls Royce aus der nähe ansehen." "Tut mir echt leid Miguel, aber Morten fängt erst heut Nachmittag zu Arbeiten an." Benjamin Krieg dreht den Volleyball, den er in der Hand hält. "Wir wollten jetzt Volleyball spielen. Unserem Team fehlt noch ein Spieler. Spielst du mit?" Lucas muss an sein Handgelenk denken. "Im Moment nicht." "Oh Lucas, sei doch kein Spielverderber! Wir sind sonst Fords Team zahlen mäßig unterlegen." Dr. Kristin Westphalen kommt auf die kleine Gruppe zu, sie hat das Gespräch mitangehört. "Jetzt last sich den armen Jungen doch erst einmal etwas ausruhen bevor ihr ihn so überfallt." Lucas verzieht das Gesicht bei den Worten armer Junge. Dr. Westphalen zieht den Teenager am Elenbogen mit weg und drückt ihm etwas zu trinken in die Hand. Lucas läst sich erschöpft von der langen Fahrradfahrt in den Sand nieder. "Danke!" Kristin Westphalen lächelt ihn an, dann dreht sie sich zu Ben und Miguel um. "Ich spiele für Lucas!" "Sie?!" Lt. Krieg schaut sie verblüfft an. "Natürlich, oder trauen sie mir das etwa nicht zu?" "Ähm, doch, doch, natürlich, sie spielen bestimmt fantastisch!" Kristin muss über den Lt. Schmunzeln. "Das will ich aber auch hoffen, ich war früher schließlich im College Volleyball Team."  
  
Lucas schaut dem Spiel aufmerksam zu, während der Captain und Chief Crocker am Grill stehen. Eine halbe Stunde später sind die beiden mit dem Grillen fertig. Die Volleyballspieler stürzen sich hungrig auf das gegrillte. Mit vollem Mund sagt Benjamin Krieg. "Dr...... sie spielen...echt gut. Ich nehme sie ab jetzt immer mit in mein Team!" Commander Ford schluckt schnell einen bissen runter. "Hey, das ist nicht gerecht, ich bin dafür wir bilden nachher ganz neue Teams." "Können wir gerne machen. Aber in meinem Team ist Dr. Westphalen!" Captain Bridger schaut die beiden amüsiert an. "Jungs, Jungs, seit friedlich!" Ford und Krieg schauen sich säuerlich an. Der Nachmittag vergeht aber doch weiter ruhig und angenehm, bis sich Lt. Krieg wieder zu Wort meldet. "So, jetzt waren wir nun wirklich lang genug nett zu einander. Jetzt wird endlich wieder gespielt!" Dr. Westphalen steht auf. "Ich schlage vor, Lt. C. Hitchcock und ich wählen die Teams." Die Crew stimmt diesem Vorschlag zu. "Mich müssen sie aber da raus lassen, mein Rücken!" Dabei hält sich Chief Crocker demonstrativ die Hand an den Rücken. "Okay Chief, alle anderen müssen aber mit machen, sonst gehen die Teams nämlich nicht auf." Lucas schaut unzufrieden und will gerade protestieren, da meldet sich Kristin Westphalen noch einmal zu Wort und schenkt ihm den Berühmten Dr. Westphalen Blick, der keine Wiederrede zu läst. "Alle spielen mit und der Chief ist Schietsrichter!"  
  
Kurz darauf sind die Teams gebildet Das erste Team bilden Lt. C. Hitchcock, C. Ford, Lt. O'Neill und Sensor Chief Ortis. Das zweite Team besteht aus Dr. Westphalen, Captain Bridger, Lt. Krieg und Lucas.  
  
Bevor es los geht flüstert Lt. Krieg Lucas noch etwas zu. "Streng dich an, wir müssen nämlich die Leistung vom Captain ausgleichen, er ist schließlich der älteste Spieler und bestimmt nicht mehr so schnell wie früher." Lucas schaut ihn entsetzt an. "Las ihn das bloß nicht hören Ben! Sonst wirst du für ewig zum Kartoffel schälen verdonnert!" "Na ja, Hauptsache der Commander gewinnt nicht, sonst hält er mir das noch mein ganzes Leben vor!" "Wenn es dich beruhigt, ich weiß wie man Volleyball spielt. Wir haben das früher in der High School im Sportunterricht spielen müssen." Lt. Krieg setzt ein ganz unschuldiges Gesicht auf. "Merkwürdig, warum beruhigt mich das jetzt überhaupt nicht?" Nun verändert sich der Gesichtsausdruck. "Ach ja, jetzt weiß ich es wieder! Ich bin jetzt total beunruhigt, weil du nur so kurz in der High School warst, dass das eigentlich gar nicht zählen dürfte!" "Hey, es kann ja nicht jeder so lange für seine Schul Kariere brauchen wie du!" sagt der Teenager grinsend und schüttelt nachdenklich den Kopf. Ben und Commander Ford können sich wirklich wie zwei kleine Kinder verhalten. Bevor Ben etwas erwidern kann, tritt Dr. Westphalen an Lucas heran. "Ist dir nicht etwas warm?" "Nein, nein, keine Sorge." "Na wenn du meinst." Sagt Dr. Westphalen. "Kann es jetzt endlich einmal losgehen?" Fragt Chief Crocker ungeduldig und schaut die Volleyball Spieler an. "Aber na klar doch, Chief. Je schneller wir los legen, desto schneller können wir unseren Sieg feiern!" Sagt C. Ford und lächelt dabei demonstrativ in die Richtung von Benjamin Krieg. "Ha, dass hätten sie wohl gerne!" "Hey, jetzt ist aber Schluss!" Schreit Chief Crocker.  
  
Endlich fängt das Spiel an. Lucas sorgen, dass sein Handgelenk das nicht mitmacht, sind unbegründet. Das Spiel zieht sich hin, die Leistungen der beiden Teams sind ausgeglichen. Tim O' Neil macht die Angabe und der Ball fliegt über das Netz. Lucas und Ben hechten beide auf den Ball zu und prallen dabei zusammen. Lt. Krieg schafft es noch gerade so sein Gleichgewicht zu halten, Lucas dagegen fällt in den Sand, dabei stützt er sich mit dem Handgelenk ab. Der Teenager schreit vor schmerz auf und verzieht sein Gesicht. Captain Bridger und Dr. Westphalen rennen sofort zu ihm hin. "Was ist Lucas? Was tut dir weh?" Lucas tut als ob alles in Ordnung ist. "Gar nichts, ist schon okay?" "Nichts ist okay, ich sehe doch wie du das Gesicht verziehst." Bridger schaut ihn vielsagend an. "Ach, nur mein Handgelenk!" "Zeig mal bitte her." Sagt Dr. Westphalen Der Teenager schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, es ist wirklich nicht schlimm." "Lucas!" Dr. Westphalen und Captain Bridger schenken ihm beide den Blick, der keine wiederrede duldet. "Okay!" Stöhnt Lucas, er schiebt den Hemdärmel hoch und zeigt Dr. Westphalen sein Handgelenk. "Oh, was hast du den mit deinem Handgelenk gemacht?" Sie wickelt den Verband ab und betastet das Handgelenk. "Oh... äh... ich bin vom Fahrrad gefallen?" Lucas schaut zu Boden und streicht sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Captain Bridger schaut ihn ungläubig an. "Vom Fahrrad gefallen?" "Ja. Ich war mit Wolfman beim Blue Fire Konzert. Als ich im dunklen nach Hause gefahren bin, hab ich die Rille im Asphalt nicht gesehen, bin mit dem Vorderreifen reingerutscht und hab mich so dann hingelegt." "Aha." Richtig überzeugt klingt Nathan Bridger nicht. "Warst du beim Arzt Lucas?" Fragt Dr. Westphalen. "Nein." Captain Bridger wird misstrauisch. "Warum nicht?" "So schlimm war es ja nicht!" "So, du hast dir das Handgelenk verstaucht, morgen will ich es aber vorsichtshalber noch einmal auf der seaQuest Röntgen." "Verstauchung war auch meine Diagnose." "Ach wirklich Herr Kollege?" Sie lächelt Lucas an und beginnt damit den Verband wieder um das Handgelenk zu wickeln. "Tut dir das Gelenk beim Fahrradfahren nicht weh?" "Nein!" Auf einmal fällt Lucas etwas ein. Er schaut auf seine Uhr und springt auf. "Oh nein, ich sollte längst zu Hause sein." Tim O' Neil kommt zu der kleinen Gruppe hinzu, er hat das Ende des Gesprächs mitbekommen. "Wenn du möchtest, kannst du gerne vom mir aus anrufen und bescheid sagen, dass du dich verspätest." Lucas schüttelt den Kopf und klopft sich den Sand von der Hose ab. "Nein, danke. Ich fahr lieber gleich los." Captain Bridger schaut den Jungen an: "Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dich gerne mit meinem Motorrad nach hause fahren." Lucas überlegt einen Augenblick. Falls sein Vater noch nicht zu Hause war, würde er merken das sein Fahrrad nicht da ist, war er dagegen schon zu Hause, würde er mitbekommen wie der Captain ihn bringen würde. Und eine Begegnung zwischen dem Captain und seinem Vater würde er gerne vermeiden. Das Beste war wohl, mit dem Fahrrad zu fahren und beten, dass sein Vater noch nicht zu Hause auf ihn wartete. "Vielen dank für das Angebot Captain, aber ich fahr lieber mit dem Fahrrad, sonst hab ich nämlich das Problem wie ich das Rad nach Hause bekomme." "Wenn du meinst!" "So, ich muss jetzt echt los!" Die Crew verabschiedet sich von Lucas. Captain Bridger schaut ihm noch nachdenklich hinterher.  
  
Lucas schließt sein Fahrradschloss auf, schwingt sich aufs Rad und tritt kräftig in die Pedale. Nach 50 Minuten kommt Lucas total Außer Atem zu Hause an. Die Angst hatte ihn zu einer Höchstleistung angetrieben.  
  
Lucas bringt sein Fahrrad weg, dann geht er zur Haustür und steckt den Schlüssel ins Schloss. Lucas zuckt zusammen, es war nicht abgeschlossen, das hieß, sein Vater war bereits zu Hause. Das würde ärger geben. Lucas schleicht leise die Treppe hoch, vielleicht hatte er Glück und sein Vater hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er nicht da war. Obenangelangt, wird die Berotür von ihnen aufgerissen und sein Vater stürmt ihm entgegen. "Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist? Ich hatte dir ausdrücklich verboten das Haus zu verlassen! Und was machst du? Du verlässt natürlich das Haus." Dr. Wolenczak schaut ihn finster an. "Wenn du wüsstest wie enttäuscht ich von dir bin! Ich sorge für dich, arbeite hart und so dankst du es mir!" Lucas wird schlecht. Sein Vater war richtig wütend und sauer. Lawrence Blick hatte auch nichts gutes zu bedeuten. Diesen Blick kannte Lucas leider nur allzu gut. Was würde er jetzt alles dafür geben, sicher auf der seaQuest zu sein. Lucas senkt seinen Blick und schaut auf den Boden. "Wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen? Schau mich gefälligst an, ich bin noch lange nicht fertig mit dir!" Lucas schaut seinem Vater nun ins Gesicht. "Es tut mir leid Dad, ehrlich!" Dr. Wolenczak lacht auf. "Ha, es tut mir leid, wie oft muss ich das noch hören? Es tut mir Leid, pah. Das ist alles was du kannst. Dich entschuldigen. Wenn du es wenigstens ehrlich meinen würdest. Aber nein! Bei der nächst besten Gelegenheit stelzt du wieder etwas an. Und das, obwohl ich dir immer so viel gegeben habe, das beste Computer Equitment, die teuersten Klamotten und die angesehensten Schulen. Und das ist dein Dank! Ich schäme mich für dich Lucas." Dr. Wolenczak fährt mit der Hand durch sein leicht ergrautes Haar. "Kein Wunder, dass deine Mutter nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben will und du kaum Freunde hast. Die Leute von der seaQuest sind auch nur nett zu dir weil es ihr Job ist!" Dies trifft Lucas hart! Dies tat mehr weh als jeder Schlag. Die Tränen steigen ihn in die Augen. "Das... das ist nicht wahr!" Nun verliert Dr. Wolenczak entgültig die Beherrschung. "Hör auf zu heulen, du bist 15 und keine drei!" Er packt Lucas am Hemdkragen und donnert ihn mit voller wucht an die Wand. "Wag es ja nie wieder, wag es nie wieder mir zu wiedersprechen. Ich werde dich lehren mir nie wieder zu wiedersprechen." Lawrence holt aus und schlägt Lucas ins Gesicht, mit dem Kopf knallt der Junge gegen die Wand. Die nächsten Schläge landen in der Magengegend. Lucas sackt zusammen und fällt auf den Boden. Dies hindert seinen Vater aber nicht daran weiter auf ihn einzuschlagen, er fängt an auf ihn Einzutreten. Lucas rollt sich zu einer Kugel zusammen, die Beine zieht er vor die Brust, mit den Armen versucht er den Kopf zu schützen. Auf einmal packt Dr. Wolenczak seinen Sohn und zieht ihn hoch. "Das wird dir hoffentlich eine Lehre sein, das nächste Mal kommst du nicht mehr so einfach davon." Er packt Lucas noch etwas fester, dann schmeißt er ihn, ohne jedes Gefühl der Reue, die Treppe herunter. Lucas überschlägt sich beim fallen einige mahle und bleibt dann am Fuße der Treppe regungslos liegen. Auf einmal durchzuckt es Dr. Wolenczak. Er hatte einen großen Fehler gemacht. Der Junge sollte morgen wieder auf der seaQuest sein. Die Crew würde sein Fehlen sofort bemerken. Es war nicht wie sonst, dass er keiner Merken würde was er mit dem Jungen gemacht hatte. Lawrence Wolenczak denkt nach, dann hat er die Lösung für sein kleines Problemchen. Er geht in Lucas Zimmer und holt seine Reisetasche. Er nimmt die Tasche und wirft sie die Treppe herunter, auf der hälfte der Treppe bleibt die Tasche liegen. Danach packt Dr. Wolenczak einige Sachen in eine Tasche. Er geht die Treppe herunter und spricht eine Nachricht auf den Anrufbeantworter. "Hallo Lucas, ich hab heute Abend noch einen Geschäftsessen. Ich werde im Hotel übernachten. Wir werden uns morgen früh wahrscheinlich nicht mehr sehen. Tschüß." Lawrence nimmt seine Tasche und schließt hinter sich die Haustür ab. Dann geht er zur Garage, steigt in den schwarzen Mercedes ein und fährt weg. Lucas bleibt alleine bewusstlos in dem großen Haus zurück.  
  
Am nächsten morgen sitzt Captain Bridger alleine in seiner Kabine und ist mit Papierkram beschäftigt. Plötzlich klopft es an der Tür. "Herein!" Captain Bridger schaut von seiner Arbeit auf. Commander Ford betritt die Kabine. "Sir, der grossteil der Crew ist da, es fehlt nur noch Lucas. Hat er vielleicht bescheidgegeben das er sich verspätet?" "Nein. Ich werde einmal bei ihm zu Hause anrufen. Vielleicht hat er ja verschlafen. Sagen sie mir bitte bescheid, falls er inzwischen auftaucht?" "Natürlich Captain und machen sie sich keine Sorgen, es gibt bestimmt eine logische Erklärung." "Danke Commander." Jonathan Ford nickt dem Captain noch einmal aufmunternd zu, dann verläst er die Kabine und schließt hinter sich die Tür.  
  
Zwei Stunde später fehlt von Lucas immer noch jede Spur. Der Captain ist auf der Brücke und macht sich immer mehr Sorgen um das verbleiben seines jüngsten Crewmitglieds. "Ich fahr jetzt los und schau bei ihm zu Hause nach. Palen sie mich an wenn Lucas auftaucht Lt. O' Neil." "Ja Sir."  
  
Wenig später fährt Nathan Bridger auf das große Anwesen der Wolenczaks. Er parkt sein Motorrad vor dem Eingang und klingelt an der Haustür. Da keiner ihm öffnet klingelt er erneut. Wieder öffnet ihm keiner. Nathan geht einmal ums Haus um zu sehen ob sich vielleicht jemand im Garten aufhält. Schließlich blickt der Captain in eins der Fenster. "Oh mein Gott Lucas!" Der Junge liegt bewegungslos am ende einer langen Treppe. Nathan greift ihn seine Jackentasche und holt sein Handy hervor. Schnell wählt er die Nummer der Polizei und eines Notarztes.  
  
Während Der Captain auf die Polizei und den Krankenwagen wartet, geht er noch einmal ums Haus, er überprüft ob die Haustür und die Hintertür abgeschlossen sind, leider hat er kein Glück, beides ist abgeschlossen. Beim warten macht er sich große Sorgen um Lucas. Mein Gott, lass ihn nicht tot sein, ich kann nicht noch einen Sohn verlieren. Sohn? Ja, ich fühle für Lucas als ob er mein eigener Sohn ist. Es muss ihm gut gehen. Ich kann ihn doch nicht verlieren, ich hab ihm noch nicht einmal gesagt wie viel er mir bedeutet. Er hat doch noch so viel vor sich. Was ist bloß geschehen. Ich hätte viel früher nach ihm schauen sollen. Oh bitte, lass es ihm gut gehen.  
  
Endlich hört der Captain Sirenen, ein Polizeiwagen biegt in die Einfahrt ein. Zwei Polizisten springen aus dem Auto. "Sind sie Captain Bridger?" "Ja, bitte beeilen sie sich ich weiß nicht wie schlimm es um ihn steht." "Beruhigen sie sich, wir haben das Türschloss bestimmt gleich auf." "Das hoffe ich." Die Beiden Polizisten machen sich am Türschloss zu schaffen, in dem Moment wo es aufspringt, drängt sich der Captain gleich an ihnen vorbei und stürzt zu Lucas. "Lucas!" Er kniet sich neben den Teenager und fühlt nach dem Puls. Gott sei dank! Der Puls schlug, allerdings war er nur sehr schwach. Erst jetzt schaut sich Nathan den Jungen richtig an. Lucas sieht furchtbar aus! Ein teil seiner blonden Haare ist mit Blut verkrustet, er hat eine Schwellung ihm Gesicht und seine Lippe ist aufgesprungen. Auch hier war das Blut bereits verkrustet. Wie lange liegt er hier schon so? Das linke Handgelenk des jungen Computergenies sieht merkwürdig Verdreht aus. Am meisten Sorgen macht sich der Captain aber um die Atmung des Jungen, sie klang rasseln und schwerfällig. Offensichtlich hatte Lucas Schwierigkeiten Luft zu bekomme. Endlich kommt eine Ärztin zur Tür herein mit 2 Sanitätern. Sie gehen sofort auf Lucas zu. "Was ist mit ihm passiert? Ach du meine Güte, wie lange liegt der kleine den schon hier?" Fragt die Ärztin Nathan. "Ich brauche sofort eine Beatmungsgerät, der Junge bekommt ja kaum Luft!" Bevor der Nathan auch nur eine Chance hat zu antworten spricht ein Polizist. "Wir wissen es leider nicht, wir sind eben erst hier her gekommen. Der Captain hat ihn durch ein Fenster entdeckt. Wir mussten die Tür aufbrechen." Ein Sanitäter gibt der Ärztin das Beatmungsgerät, nach dem sie es über Lucas Nase und Mund platziert hat, beginnt sie ihn vorsichtig zu untersuchen. Dann gibt sie den Sanitätern die Anweisung die Trage zu holen. "Kennen sie den Jungen Captain?" "Ja natürlich, er ist ein wichtiges Mitglied meiner Crew von der seaQuest. Sein Name ist Lucas Wolenczak, er ist 15 Jahre alt." Die Ärztin schaut Nathan verwirrt an. "Was macht ein 15 jähriger auf einen U-Boot?" "Das erklär ich ihnen später, jetzt ist was anderes wichtiger!" "Ja natürlich." Lucas wird vorsichtig und langsam auf die Trage platziert. Lawrence Wolenczak betritt das Haus. "Was ist den hier los? Und was haben sie mit meiner Tür gemacht." Die Wut steht ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Dies macht den Captain nun wütend. "Ihr Sohn ist schwer verletzt und das erste was ihnen einfällt ist ihre beschießende Tür? Wenn sie es beruhigt, ich bezahl ihnen gerne den Schaden!" Ein Polizist tritt auf Dr. Wolenczak zu. "Mister Wolenczak?" "Dr. Wolenczak. Anscheinend wissen sie nicht wer ich bin." "Das weiß ich wirklich nicht, aber darum geht es auch nicht, wissen sie was ihrem Sohn zugestoßen ist?" "Nein, ich bin gestern nach Hause gekommen, da war er noch nicht hier. Da ich aber gleich noch einen wichtigen Termin hatte, hab ich ihm Nachricht auf den Anrufbeantworter gesprochen und gesagt, dass ich heute erst zurückkomme. Dann bin ich gefahren. Ich weiß also genau so viel wie sie. Aber so wie es Aussieht, ist er wohl die Treppe herunter gefallen. Sehen sie auf der Treppe liegt seine Reisetasche. Vielleicht ist er als er sie runterbringen wollte, ausgerutscht und gestürzt." Dr. Wolenczak schaut den Polizisten inzwischen viel freundlicher an. "Das ist gut möglich Dr. Wolenczak, ich hab auch schon daran gedacht, na ja, ihr Sohn wird uns bestimmt erzählen was geschehen ist wenn er wieder zu sich kommt." "Ja, bestimmt. Ich werde es ihn natürlich sofort fragen, wenn er wieder zur Besinnung kommt." Die Sanitäter heben die Trage hoch auf der der Teenager liegt, in dem Moment wird Lucas von der Bewegung wach er stöhnt vor Schmerzen auf und öffnet die blauen Augen. Captain Bridger, der nie die Seite des Jungen verlassen hatte, streicht über die Stern des verletzten. "Alles ist gut Kiddo, du wirst jetzt ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Das auf deinem Gesicht ist eine Sauerstoffmaske, sie hilft dir beim Atmen." Lucas nickt langsam mit dem Kopf. Lawrence Wolenczak stürmt an die Trage als er sieht, dass Lucas wach ist. Die Augen des Teenagers weiten sich als er seinen Vater sieht. "Lucas, bist du die Treppe runtergefallen? Wenn es so ist nick mit dem Kopf." Lucas kannte seinen Vater. Dies war keine Frage wie Lawrence es denn anderen weismachen wollte, dies war eine strikte Anweisung. Dies sollte er also allen erzählen, damit ja nie jemand verdacht schöpfen könnte, das in dieser Familie überhaupt nichts mehr Stimmte. Sein Vater konnte richtig kreativ werden, wenn es darum ging etwas zu vertuschen. Lucas bleibt nichts anderes übrig er nickt mit dem Kopf. Dann verliert er wieder die Besinnung. Die Sanitäter transportieren Lucas langsam zum Krankenwagen. Die Ärztin dreht sich noch einmal zu Lucas Vater um. "Möchten sie mitkommen? Sie können gerne im Krankenwagen mitfahren?" "Nein danke, ich hab noch einen wichtigen Termin." Die Ärztin schaut Dr. Wolenczak mit offenem Mund an. Wie konnte jemand nur so grausam zu seinem Eigenen Kind sein. Wenn das ihr Kind wäre, hätte sie alles gegeben um mitzufahren. Captain Bridger schaut die Ärztin bettelnd an und reißt sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Darf ich mit, bitte?" Die Ärztin schaut den Captain warmherzig an. Dieser Mann liebte den Jungen mit ganzen Herzen, das hatte sie schon in dieser kurzen zeit gemerkt. Dabei war dieser Junge noch nicht einmal mit ihm Verwandt. "Natürlich, steigen sie ein." Bevor sich die Türen des Krankenwagens schließen ruft Bridger noch etwas den Polizisten zu. "Können sie bitte Commander Ford von der seaQuest bescheid geben was los ist und in welches Krankenhaus wir fahren?" "Natürlich machen wir das, machen sie sich keine Sorgen." Unter Sirenengeheul verläst der Krankenwagen das Anwesen der Wolenczak. Die Polizisten steigen in ihren Streifenwagen. Sie mussten jetzt nur noch Commander Ford bescheid geben und dann war dieser Einsatz beendet. Schließlich handelte es sich ja nur um einen einfachen Treppensturz und das war nicht ihre Angelegenheit. Sie sind für Verbrecher und den Schutz der Bevölkerung zuständig.  
  
Nathan Bridger sitzt im Warteraum des Krankenhaus während Lucas operiert wird und macht sich seine Gedanken über den Teenager. War das wirklich nur ein Unfall? Irgendetwas stimmte nicht and dieser Sache. Er wusste nur noch nicht was. Bevor er weiter über diesen Gedanken nachdenken kann, stürmt die Senior Crew in den Warteraum des Krankenhauses. Dr. Westphalen ist als erstes bei Captain Bridger. "Nathan wie geht es ihm, wo ist er?" "Er wird im Moment gerade operiert. Er sieht schlimm aus, aber die Ärztin hat mir versichert es ist nicht Lebensgefährlich." Kristin ist erleichtert. "Das ist gut. Wir haben uns alle große Sorgen gemacht." Die anderen nicken im Einklang. "Captain, ich habe Admiral Noyce bescheid gegeben. Er möchte mit ihnen reden. Sie sollen ihn anrufen soll ich ihnen Ausrichten." "Vielen dank Commander. Ich glaub ich werde ihn gleich anrufen. Ich habe in der Eingangshalle ein Vidphone gesehen. Holt mich bitte sofort, wenn ihr etwas neues von Lucas wist." Damit geht Nathan zur Eingangshalle. Die Crew schaut ihn hinterher. "Er macht sich große Sorgen um Lucas und versucht es sich vor uns nicht anzumerken lassen." Sagt Chief Crocker. Kristin Westphalen nickt mit dem Kopf. "Ja, das tut er." "Es muss furchtbar gewesen sein, Lucas im Haus zu sehen, aber nicht an ihn ranzukommen. Ich hätte mich bestimmt zu Tode gefürchtet." Erzählt Tim' O Neil. Benjamin Krieg nickt zustimmend mit dem Kopf. "Das hat er bestimmt auch. Ihr wist ja alle das sich der Captain und Lucas sehr nahe stehen. Manchmal glaube ich der Captain ist für Lucas viel mehr ein Vater als sein eigener ist. Und das der Captain für Lucas wie für einen Sohn entfindet ist offensichtlich, obwohl ich glaube das er es selber nicht war haben will." Lt. Co. Kathrin Hitchcock schaut ihren Exmann fragend an. "Wie meinst du das?" Dr. Westphalen mischt sich wieder in das Gespräch ein. "Ich glaube ich weiß was Ben meint. Nathan hat angst, dass wenn er jemanden zu nah an sich heranläst, das er wieder verletzt wird, wenn der Person etwas zu stößt." Lt. Krieg nickt mit dem Kopf, Kristin schenkt ihn ein lächeln und schaut in die Gruppe. "Aber Lucas hat sich längst ganz still und heimlich in sein Herz geschlichen!" "Wenn wundert das auch? Lucas ist jemand, denn muss man einfach gern haben." Sagt Ben wissend. Ben und Lucas wahren gute Freunde obwohl der Lt. mehr als 15 Jahre älter war und sie hatten zusammen schon einiges Ausgeheckt. "Ich hoffe nur Lucas geht es gut, für beide." Sagt Chief Crocker.  
  
Captain Bridger spricht inzwischen mit Admiral Bill Noyce über das Vidphone. "Wie geht es ihm Nathan?" Fragt der Admiral. "Er wird gerade operiert, deshalb möchte ich das Gespräch kurz halten, um da zu sein wenn die OP vorbei ist und die Ärztin uns sagt was los ist." Admiral Noyce schaut seinen alten Freund prüfend an. "Wie geht es dir Nathan?" "Warum willst du das wissen, ich bin doch nicht verletzt." Fragt Bridger. "Ich weiß, das dich das ganz schön mit nehmen muss. Es ist furchtbar wenn das eigene Kind verletzt ist und auf Nachricht wartet." "Das brauchst du mir nicht zu erzählen, außerdem ist Lucas nicht mein Sohn!" "Ach Nathan, mach dir doch nichts vor. Für dich ist Lucas wie ein zweiter Sohn!" Captain Bridger schweigt zu dieser Aussage. "Wie sieht es nun aus, wann legt die seaQuest ab?" Nathan zuckt zusammen. "Bill, wie kannst du nur so unsensibel sein, wie legen dann ab wenn es Lucas wieder besser geht!" Bill Noyce schaut ihn protestierend an. "Nathan, das kannst du nicht machen. Wer weiß wie lange der Junge noch im Krankenhaus bleiben muss!" "Hörst du dir eigentlich selbst zu? Eben sagst du noch Lucas ist wie ein Sohn für mich und dann verlangst du von mir ihn allein zu lassen wenn er mich an meisten braucht! Die seaQuest und ich fahren nicht ohne ihn!" "Okay Nathan, ich verstehe was du meinst. Ich könnt so lange warten bis es ihm besser geht. Euren jetzigen Auftrag kann man gut verschieben." "Danke Bill! Du hast was gut bei mir." "Ich werde dich daran erinnern."  
  
Wenig später war Nathan Bridger wieder im Warteraum und wartete mit den anderen auf Nachricht über Lucas zustand. 10 Minuten später kommt die Ärztin, die Lucas auch schon im Krankenwagen versorgt hatte, aus dem OP heraus und ging auf die wartenden zu. Captain Bridger springt vom Stuhl auf. "Wie geht es ihm?" Die Ärztin blickt die Gruppe an. "Ich darf ihnen eigentlich keine Auskunft geben. Sie sind keine Verwandte." "Ich trage auf den Boot für Lucas die Verantwortung, dies ist Dr. Westphalen sie ist auf dem Boot seine Ärztin, außerdem scheint sein Vater es nicht für nötig zu halten hier her zu kommen." In der Stimme des Captains schwingt ärger mit. "Wenn das so ist, kann ich es ihnen wohl erzählen. Übrigens mein Name ist Dr. Miller. Mister Wolenczak hat zwei Gebrochene Rippen, eine davon hat stark auf seine Lunge gedrückt, deshalb hatte er Probleme beim Atmen. Sein linkes Handgelenk ist gebrochen, er hat eine Gehirnerschütterung und eine Platzwunde am Kopf. Außerdem hat er noch etliche Prellungen und blaue Flecken. Die schlimmste Prellung ist die des linken Knies. Das Knie wird also noch einige zeit bei Belastung schmerzen." Alle waren bei dem Bericht zusammengezuckt und hatten großes Mitleid mit Lucas. Captain Bridger fand als erstes die Sprache wieder. "Aber er wird wieder ganz gesund, nicht war Doktor?" "Ja, das wird er. Ähm... ich hätte da noch eine Frage. Mister Wolenczak hatte einige blaue Flecken die schon ein paar Tage alt sind. Wissen sie vielleicht woher sie stammen?" Miguel Ortis meldet sich zu Wort. "Er hat uns gestern erzählt, dass er vor ein paar Tagen mit dem Fahrrad gestürzt ist, dabei hat er sich auch das Handgelenk verstaucht." "Oh, dann stammen sie wohl sicherlich da her." "Können wir Lucas jetzt sehen?" Fragt der Captain. "Im Moment schläft er noch, ich kann höchstens eine Person zu ihm lassen, er braucht wirklich noch ruhe. Aber über ein bekanntes Gesicht wird er sich sicherlich sehr freuen wenn er wieder zu sich kommt. Sie müssen sich nur einigen wer von ihnen bei ihm sitzen will." Sagt Dr. Miller, dabei wusste sie jetzt schon wer das sein würde. Bevor auch nur einer der anderen etwas sagen kann, spricht der Captain. "Ich mach das." "Gut Captain, kommen sie mit mir. Ich bringe sie zu ihm." Die Crew blickte den beiden hinterher, keiner von ihnen hätte etwas gesagt, alle wussten sie, wie wichtig es für den Captain war, für Lucas da zu sein.  
  
Nathan Bridger sitzt am Krankenbett von Lucas. In dem weißen großen Bett sieht der schlanke Teenager irgendwie verloren und einsam aus. Nathan nimmt Lucas unverletzte Hand in seine eigene große Hand. Nach einer Stunde wird der Junge auf einmal unruhig. Er rollt sich im Bett hin und her und murmelt etwas, was Nathan aber nicht verstehen kann. Der Captain versucht ihn zu beruhigen, schafft es aber nicht. Schließlich drückt er den Notknopf. Dr. Miller und eine junge Schwester stürzen in das Zimmer. Dr. Miller erfast sofort die Situation und gibt der Schwester eine Anweisung, worauf sie sofort wieder den Raum verläst. Captain Bridger schaut die Ärztin beunruhigt an. "Ich glaube er hat einen Alptraum und ich kann ihn nicht aufwecken." "Keine Sorge, die Schwester holt etwas. Es ist wichtig, dass er jetzt ruhig liegt und sich so wenig wie möglich bewegt." Die Schwester kommt mit dem Beruhigungsmittel zurück und überreicht es Dr. Miller, die es Lucas sofort verabreicht. Schon kurze Zeit später ist der Junge wieder still und schläft als ob nichts gewesen wäre. "Was war das was sie ihm gespritzt haben?" Fragt Nathan die Ärztin. "Nur ein harmloses Beruhigungsmittel, das allerdings verhindert das er Träumt." Erklärt Dr. Miller dem besorgten Captain. "Aha, können sie mir vielleicht sagen, wann er wieder zu sich kommt?" "Das kann ich leider nicht so genau sagen, er wacht dann auf, wenn er dazu bereit ist." "Okay, danke." Nathan Bridger setzt sich wieder neben Lucas und nimmt seine Hand wieder in die seine. "Keine Angst Captain, dass wird schon wieder. Er schafft das!" Beruhigt Dr. Miller den Captain der seaQuest. Bridger nickt ihr dankbar zu, dann verlassen die Schwester und die schwarzhaarige Ärztin wieder das Zimmer.  
  
Wenig später unterhalten sich Dr. Miller und die Krankenschwester Liz Black im Schwesternzimmer. "Das ist wirklich eine süße Familie. So ein niedlicher Teeny und der Vater ist so sympathisch und besorgt. Man spürt wie viel ihm sein Sohn bedeutet!" Sagt die Schwester während sie neue Medikamente in einen Schrank einsortiert. "Oh Liz, es wäre schön wenn du Recht hättest, aber der Captain ist nicht der Vater des Jungens." "Oh, es wirkte auf mich so. Sind die beiden Verwand?" Dr. Miller trinkt einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee. "Nein, der Captain ist der Captain von der seaQuest und Lucas ist Teil der Crew." "Was? Der Junge ist doch höchstens..." "Er ist 15. Er ist ein Genie und sein Vater fand wohl, dass ein U-Boot der richtige Platz für ihn wäre." Liz unterbricht ihre arbeit. "Der arme Junge. Wie kann ein Vater nur so etwas machen? Ein U-Boot ist sicherlich nicht der beste und vor allem sicherste Ort für einen 15 jährigen." "Ich weiß auch nicht was mit dem Vater los ist. Das sein Sohn verletzt ist, hat ihn nicht wirklich interessiert!" In der Stimme der Ärztin schwingt Missgunst mit "Armer kleiner!" dazu kann die Ärztin nur nicken.  
  
Abends sitzt Nathan Bridger immer noch an Lucas Bett. Das Krankenhaus war so nett gewesen und hatte ihn für diese Nacht ein Zustellbett in Lucas Zimmer gebracht. Dr. Westphalen hatte für ihn und Lucas die Sachen am Nachmittag ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Nathan schaut aus dem Fenster und sieht den Sternen Himmel. Plötzlich hört er ein leises aufstöhnen von Lucas, langsam öffnet der Junge seine großen Augen. "Hey Kiddo, schön das du wach bist, wie fühlst du dich?" Lucas verzieht das Gesicht. "Ich fühl mich, als wäre jemand das Risiko eingegangen und hätte Ben irgendein Unterwasser Transportmittel erneut steuern lassen." Captain Bridger muss lächeln, Lucas hatte noch seinen Sinn für Humor. Das letzte mal als Benjamin Krieg die seaQuest gesteuert hatte, steuerte er sie in einen Vulkan, das letzte mal als er eine sealaunch steuerte, hatte er sie mehrmals zum Überrollen gebracht, das letzte mal als er eine seacrab steuerte, kollidierte sie mit der Küste. "Das heißt dann wohl nicht so gut. Aber das war ja auch zu erwarten." Lucas wechselt etwas die Position in der er liegt, sofort durchzuckt ihn ein starker Schmerz. "Was hab ich mir alles verletzt?" "Du hast dir dein Handgelenk gebrochen, zwei Rippen gebrochen, etliche Prellungen, wo von die schlimmste dein linkes Knie beträgt und eine Gehirnerschütterung. Du hattest auch eine Platzwunde am Kopf die genäht worden ist, deine Haare verdecken sie aber gut." Lucas denkt nach, sein Vater hatte mal wieder ganze Arbeit geleistet, allerdings hätte es auch um einiges schlimmer sein können. Am meisten verwirrte ihn aber die Anwesenheit des Captains. Sonst war er immer allein im Krankenhaus gewesen. Sein Vater hatte ihn nie besucht. Höchstens um ihn einzuschärfen, was angeblich passiert war. Das jemand da war und ihn besuchte war etwas ganz neues für ihn, der Captain hatte sogar darauf gewartet das er aufwachte. Captain Bridger bemerkt das Lucas mit den Gedanken ganz woanders ist. "Ein Doller für deine Gedanken." Lucas muss lachen. "Ich glaube nicht, dass meine Gedanken einen ganzen Doller wert sind." "Über was denkst du nach?" Der Captain schaut den Teenager erwartungsvoll an. Lucas holt tief Luft. "Na ja... ich habe mich gefragt warum sie hier sind." "Oh, das kann ich dir beantworten. Es ist doch selbstverständlich das ich hier bin. Ich kann dich hier doch nicht allein lassen." Erklärt Nathan dem verwunderten Jungen. "Danke!" Lucas macht eine kurze Pause. "Ist heute Sonntag?" "Ja, warum?" "Ich war mir nicht sicher wie lange ich Bewusstlos war. Wollte die seaQuest nicht heute auslaufen?" "Ja, aber wir laufen nun erst dann aus wenn es dir so gut, das sie dich hier entlassen und du wieder auf die seaQuest kannst. Oder glaubst du etwa, das ich ohne mein wichtiges Crewmitglied ablege?" Lucas läuft leicht rot an. "Oh, das brauchen sie doch nicht, ich kann doch nachkommen wenn ich entlassen werde." Captain Bridger schaut den Teenager eindringlich an. "Lucas, du glaubst doch nicht etwa das ich dich hier in diesem Zustand alleine lassen könnte. Das würde ich nicht übers Herz bringen und der Senior Crew geht es auch so?" Lucas ist verblüfft. "Oh... danke!" Nathan wechselt das Thema. "Warst du schon oft im Krankenhaus?" Das junge Genie denkt schnell nach, was sollte er jetzt sagen. Sagte er die Wahrheit, würde der Captain verdacht schöpfen. Er hasste es den Captain anzulügen, aber was blieb ihm anderes üblich? "Mh, na ja, zwei Mal vielleicht." Bridger merkt sofort das dieses Thema Lucas Unbehagen bereitet. "Hast du viel Besuch bekommen?" Lucas schluckt. "Nein mein Dad arbeitet viel und in der Schule hatte ich nie enge Freunde, aber das ist ja auch verständlich weil ich viel jünger als die anderen war. Der einzige der kam war Morton unser Chauffeur um mir frische Sachen zu bringen." Für Nathan ergibt das, was der Teenager erzählt, Sinn, dies erklärte warum Lucas so über seine Anwesenheit Überrascht war. In was für einer herzlosen Familie war der Junge nur aufgewachsen? Lucas war während des Gesprächs immer müder und erschöpfter geworden. Er kann kaum noch die Augen offen halten. "Schlaf jetzt Kiddo. Wir haben noch genug zeit zum reden." Lucas nickt nur mit dem Kopf und schließt die Augen. Er ist froh diesem Gespräch nun zu entgehen. Wenig später ist der blonde Teenager eingeschlafen.  
  
Eine Woche später ist es endlich soweit, Lucas kann entlassen werden. In der Woche hatte Lucas viel Besuch bekommen. Alle von der Senior Crew waren mindestens ein Mal da gewesen. Captain Bridger hatte jede freie Minute bei ihm verbracht. Lucas hatte sich sehr über die Besucher gefreut, aber es war schwierig für ihn, ihnen ins Gesicht zu sehen und sie anzulügen. Lucas hasste es zu lügen und sein schlechtes Gewissen wurde deshalb immer größer. Allen war aufgefallen, das Lucas stiller und nachdenklicher war als sonnst.  
  
Zurück auf der seaQuest hatte Dr. Westphalen ihn noch einmal gründlich untersucht um sicher zu sein, das es ihm auch wirklich gut genug ging, das er in seine Kabine konnte. Dr. Westphalen hatte ihm Gott sei dank ihr okay gegeben, allerdings musste er sich noch stark schonen und die arbeit hatte sie ihm für die ganze kommende Woche verboten. Das einzige was jetzt noch optisch an den Sturz erinnerte, war der Gipsarm und das sich Lucas wegen den Rippen nur äußerst vorsichtig bewegen konnte.  
  
Lucas sitzt in seiner Kabine auf einem Stuhl, sein Computer steht vor ihm. Leise Musik ertönt durch seine Kabine. Lucas ließt seine Email. Er hat mehrere von Wolfman, eine von Cat aus dem Chat und eine von seinem alten College Professor aus Stanford. Professor Houston möchte sich einen neuen Computer kaufen und bittet Lucas um eine Entfällung. Lucas beantwortet Wolfmans und Cats Emails. Dann kümmert er sich um die bitte von Professor Houston. Der Teenager recherchiert über die neusten Computer im Internex, informiert sich über ihre Möglichkeiten und auch Preise. Schließlich wollte sein ehemaliger Professor kein Vermögen ausgeben. Wenig später betritt Captain Bridger die Kabine des Computergenies. "Hey Lucas, du sollst dich doch ausruhen, nicht arbeiten!" Lucas dreht sich langsam zu dem Captain um, schnelle Bewegungen waren noch zu schmerzhaft für ihn. "Ich ruh mich doch aus, ich hab eine ganze Woche lang im Bett gelegen. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr liegen! Außerdem lese und beantworte ich doch nur meine Emails. Ich hab meinen Computer wirklich vermisst in der Woche." Der Captain schaut Lucas prüfend an, er konnte verstehen, dass der Junge nicht mehr im Bett liegen konnte und wie Computer süchtig Lucas war, war auch allen bestens bekannt. "Okay, aber sei vorsichtig. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich übernimmst." "Keine Sorge, ich weiß was ich mir zumuten kann." "Hast du Lust mit mir zum Essen zu kommen?" Lucas ist irritiert. "Ist es schon so spät?" "Ja." Sagt der Captain und nickt mit dem Kopf. "Okay, einen Moment nur." Der Teenager speichert seine Recherchen ab. Dann steht er auf und folgt dem Captain in die Mess Hall.  
  
Die folgenden drei Tage schienen sich für Lucas entlos hinzu ziehen. Lucas hielt es vor lauter Langeweile kaum aus. Er sollte sich immer noch ausruhen und bekam nichts zu tun. Am Computer konnte er sich auch nicht die Zeit vertreiben. Der Captain hatte ihm angedroht, seinen Computer für eine Woche zu Kopfestieren, wenn Lucas ihn mehr als zwei Stunden am Tag benutzen würde. Lucas verstand, dass der Captain dies tat, weil er sich Sorgen um ihn machte. Irgendwie war es ein schönes Gefühl, das jemand da war, der sich um ihn sorgte und dem er nicht egal war. Seinen Eltern war er immer so lange egal, bis er etwas anstellte, sein Vater schlechte Laune hatte, oder sie ihn mal wieder irgendwo vorführen konnten. Der Captain war da ganz anders.  
  
Am Abend des dritten Tages sitzt Lucas am Moon Pool und unterhält dich mit dem Delphin Darwin. Darwin war mindestens genauso frustriert wie Lucas, das Lucas im Moment nicht schwimmen durfte und konnte. Nathan Bridger betritt den Bereich des Moon Pools und geht zu Lucas. "Hey Kiddo, kann du mir mal wieder ein paar deiner Musik Disks ausleihen? Lucas schaut den Captain freundlich an. "Klar Cap, sie wissen ja wo sie stehen. Ich glaube die Disks die sie noch nicht hatten, sind alle in der roten Box. Nehmen sie ruhig die ganze Box mit, ich brauch sie im Moment nicht." "Sicher?" Lucas schaut den Captain eindrücklich an. "Wenn ich es doch sage." Nathan muss grinsen. "Ist schon gut, ich wollt doch nur sicher gehen. So ich geh dann jetzt mal wieder und bleib nicht mehr so lange auf!" "Keine angst!"  
  
Später sitzt Nathan in seiner Kabine und schaut die Rote Box durch. Lucas hatte einige gute Sachen. Plötzlich fällt dem Captain eine schwarze Disk in die Hand. Sie ist unbeschriftet. Nathan überlegt, dass dies wohl eine von Lucas selbst gemixte Disk ist. Vor zwei Monaten hatte Lucas eine neue Leidenschaft entdeckt. Er mischte sich seine eigene Musik und war dabei sehr kreativ. Er mischte Songzeilen der verschiedensten Lieder und den unterschiedlichsten Künstlern miteinander. Nathan Bridger war die Sache erst sehr suspekt gewesen, aber als er Lucas ersten Mix gehört hatte, musste er zugeben, dass es wirklich sehr gut klang. Nathan legt Disk ein. Ein Lied ertönt in seiner Kabine.  
  
I want to break free I want to break free, free from your life Ya so subsedisfide I don't need you I got to break free God knows, God knows, I want to break free  
  
Sometimes I feel so sad, so sad, so bad I sit alone My body is aching, but I can't sleep I've walked too long in this lonely lane I've had enough of this same old game My heart is heavy and my hope is gone Why don't you take another little piece of my life Why don't you twist it, and turn it And cut it like a knife All you do is live All I do is die  
  
I'm just the pieces of the man I used to be Too many bitter tears are raining down on me I'm just the shadow of the man I used to be And it seems like there's no way out of this for me I playing my role in history Oh yes, I'm the great pretender Pretending I'm doing well My need is such I pretend too much I'm lonely but no one can tell It'll make you life a lie But how can I go on? How can I go on this way? It's the only way for me  
  
Why don't you take another piece of my heart Why don't you take it and break it And tear it all a pard Now all I ever do is bring you down How would it be if you were standing in my shoes?  
  
No there's no making sense of it Every way I go I'm bound to loose You're really hard to please You, you, you don't have any time for me It's so hard to believe This is happenig to me  
  
Behind the Cortion You just to be a man with a stick in his hands Push it down on me Out of control It strikes like cold steel Too real when my heart can't conceal Make you blead and scream and crawl And the pain will make you crazy You don't wast no time A little peace of me was far away You just can't breath Frightened, frightened  
  
I know it sounds unkind The fact that time is running out Scars you from the start Deep in side of me I bey you,I beseech you to let go If I can only reach You It's a terrible knowing what this world is about It's strange but it's true It's a hard life It's a law hard fight Right from the start And there is no stopping And there is aint stopping And there's nothing you can do about it It's helpless- so helpless to even try I only got myself to bleed  
  
I tried to fight back with tears Break throw this beariers of pain This is a true situation But live still goes one Inside my heart is breaking My makeup make is fleaking But my smile, still stays on Show must go one  
  
Living with painful memories They're turning me upside down Why don't you take another little piece of my soul Why don't you shape it and skake it 'til you're really in control All you do is give All that I'm askin Is a chance to live So let me live Let me live, leave me alone Please let me live, so let my live  
  
And I've been facing this alone For much too long I feel like no- one ever told the truth to me About growing up and what a struggle it would be Sometimes I feel I'm gonna break down and cry I get lonely, so lonely, living of my own  
  
When people frighten me I try to hide myself so far from the crowd Is anybody there to comfort me? How can I go on? From day to day Where can I be safe? Where can I belong? In this great big world of sadness How can I forget?  
  
Where is my star in heavens' bough? Where is my strengh, I need it now Who can save me? Who will find me? Is anybody there to believe me? To hear my blea and take care of me?  
  
I don't want pity just a safe place to hide All I want is the comfort and care I can't take it if you see me cry I long for peace before I die Wanna little bit of feeling A little bit of sunshine in my life  
  
God I have to be sure When I walk out this door Oh, oh I want to be free I've got to break free Oh help me God Please help me!  
  
Der Mix bestand aus lauter Zeilen von verschiedenen Songs der Band Queen. Als das Lied zuende ist ertönt ein zweites Lied. Das Lied Tainted Love von Soft Cell. Lucas hatte das Lied in der letzten Zeit sehr oft gehört, bis jetzt hatte Nathan dem Lied aber nie eine besondere Bedeutung gegeben. Durch den Queen Mix hatte sich dies nun aber schlagartig verändert.  
  
Sometimes I feel I've got to Run away I've got to Get away From the pain that you drive into the heart of me The love we share Seems to go nowhere And I've lost my light For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night  
  
Once I ran to you (I ran) Now I'll run from you This tainted love you've given I give you all a boy could give you Take my tears and that's not nearly all Oh. tainted love Tainted love  
  
Now I know I've got to Run away I've got to Get away You don't really want it any more fom me To make things right You need someone to hold you tight And you'll think love is to pray But I'm sorry I don't pray that way  
  
Once I ran to you (I ran) Now I'll run from you This tainted love you've given I give you all a boy could give you Take my tears and that's not nearly all Oh. tainted love Tainted love  
  
Don't touch me please I can not stand the way you tease I love you though you hurt me so Now I'm going to pack my things and go Tainted love, tainted love Tainted love, tainted love Touch me Baby, tainted love Touch me Baby, tainted love Tainted love Tainted love Tainted love  
  
Nathan ist wie versteinert. Das war nicht nur ein einfacher Mix. Nein das wahr mehr, es klang anders als die anderen Mixe. Dieses wahren Lucas tiefste und geheimsten Gefühle. Ein Hilfe schrei! Wie dämlich war er eigentlich? Warum kommt er erst jetzt darauf. Ihm hätte alles viel früher auffallen müssen. Jetzt ergab alles einen sinn. Dies erklärt warum Lucas so schreckhaft ist, warum er keine plötzlichen und unerwarteten Bewegungen mag. Deshalb hatte er die seaQuest damals nicht verlassen wollen, der Junge hatte Angst. Dies erklärte Lucas Lüge von dem angeblichen Fahrradsturz. Auch der Treppenstur, die Alpträume und das Verhalten des Jungen im Krankenhaus ergaben jetzt einen Sinn. Es ist wie ein Puzzle das sich zusammenfügt Captain Bridger ist fassungslos. Warum hatte er dies nicht schon früher erkannt? Warum verstand er es erst jetzt? Warum hatte er nicht erkannt, dass Lucas von seinem eigenen Vater misshandelt wurde, wer weiß wie lange schon? Man hörte von solchen Sachen in den Medien, aber dass es jemanden betraf, den man kannte und einem so viel persönlich bedeutete, das wollte man sich einfach nicht vorstellen. Natahn steht auf, er weiß was er jetzt tun muss. Er muss dafür sorgen, dass Lucas in Sicherheit ist und auch bleibt. Captain Bridger greift zu seinem Pal. "Kristin, hast du kurz zeit?" "Ja, um was geht es?" Ertönt die Stimme von Dr. Westphalen. "Wir treffen uns in fünf Minuten im Labor." "Okay." Beide machen sich auf den weg zum Labor.  
  
"Um was geht es Nathan?" Fragt Dr. Westphalen erneut. "Hast du dir schon einmal Lucas Krankenakte genauer angesehen?" Dr. Westphalen schaut den Captain verwundert an. "Ja natürlich, warum?" Nathan geht nicht auf ihre Frage ein. "Ist dir in der Akte etwas aufgefallen?" Dr. Westphalen versteht nun gar nichts mehr. "Nein, hätte mir etwas auffallen müssen?" Auch diesmal ignoriert der Captain wieder die Frage. "Hast du die ganze Akte oder nur teile davon?" "Ich habe nur die Basics, das heißt, ich habe nur die Informationen, die notwendig sind, wenn ich ihn Behandeln muss, seine ganze Akte, also seine Krankengeschichte kenne ich nicht. Wenn du aber darauf bestehst, kann ich die Akte anfordern." Ihre Stimme klingt leicht verärgert, sie hasst es, wenn sie nicht weiß um was es geht. Nathan schüttelt den Kopf. "Nicht nötig. Das mache ich selber." Dr. Westphalen möchte nun endlich wissen um was es geht. "Nathan, was ist los? Was ist mit Lucas? Was soll das alles?" "Tut mir leid Kristin. Aber ich kann dir das jetzt nicht sagen." Sagt Captain Bridger und verlässt das Labor. Dr. Westphalen bleibt nachdenklich und unbefriedigt zurück.  
  
Eine Stunde Später sitzt Nathan in seiner Kabine am Tisch. Er hatte Lucas Krankenakte angefordert, eben war die Information die die Akte enthält endlich eingetroffen. Nathan konnte nur noch mit dem Kopf schütteln. Niemand konnte in so einer kurzen Zeit von fünfzehn Jahren unter natürlichen Umständen so viele Verletzungen bekommen. So viele Verletzungen, so viele Krankenhaus Aufenthalte. Was hatte Lucas schon alles durch gemacht? Wie furchtbar erging es ihm zu Hause? Nur bei den Gedanken allein wurde dem Captain schon schlecht. Nathan war eins glas klar, er müsste dafür sorgen, dass Lucas nie mehr dort hin zurückging. Er würde alles was in seiner macht steht dafür tun um den Jungen zu helfen. Nathan schaut auf seine Uhr, es ist bereits so spät, dass er nicht mehr mit Lucas reden kann Aber dies würde er am nächsten Tag auf jeden Fall tun, seine morgigen Aufgaben würde er auf Commander Ford und Lt. Co. Hitchcock aufteilen, damit er sich voll und ganz um Lucas Problem kümmern konnte.  
  
Am nächsten Vormittag klopft Nathan Bridger an die Tür von Lucas Kabine. "Herein!" Ertönt es von Lucas. Captain Bridger betritt die Kabine, hinter sich schließt er wieder die Tür. "Hey Lucas." Lucas liegt auf seinem Bett und ließt ein Buch. "Hey Captain, sie sehen, ich mache nichts verbotenes, ich bin bloß am lesen." "Hey, hab ich was gesagt?" Lucas schüttelt mit dem Kopf. "Na bitte! Was ließt du denn da?" Lucas richtet sich im Bett auf und hält das Buch hoch. " Der Herr der Ringe von J.R.R. Tolkien. Es zählt zu meinen absoluten Lieblingsbüchern. Kennen sie vielleicht das Buch?" Captain Bridger grinst über das ganze Gesicht. "Und ob ich das Buch kenne! Ich hab es früher gerade zu verschlungen. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du es auch kennst. Ich dachte du liest keine Geschichten. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass du nur solche Bücher wie von Carlton und Mannheim liest, die unser eins zu hoch sind." Lucas schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, ich lese eigentlich so gut wie alles. Haben sie damals die Verfilmung des Herrn der Ringe gesehen?" Nathan denkt an früher zurück. "Ja, ich hab damals alle drei Teile im Kino gesehen. Die Verfilmung hat mir wirklich sehr gut gefallen. Damals war ein ganz schöner Trouble um das Buch und die Filme. Der Film war ein großer Erfolg. Schon Wochen vorher waren in einigen Kinos die Karten für die ersten Vorstellungen ausverkauft. Hast du die Filme gesehen?" Lucas Augen leuchten bei diesem Thema. "Natürlich hab ich sie gesehen. Für die damalige Technik sind sie echt brillant gemacht worden. Ich hab die Filme auch zu Hause." Captain Bridger lacht auf. "Damalige Technik! Wie das klingt. Als der Film raus kam waren die Spezial Effekts von aller feinster Sorte. Im Film kamen die neusten Technischen Entwicklungen zum Einsatz." Plötzlich denkt Nathan daran, worüber er mit Lucas eigentlich reden will und wird auf einmal ernst. Lucas bemerkt sofort, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist. "Stimmt etwas nicht Captain?" "Lucas, wir müssen uns unterhalten!" Nathan setzt sich neben den Teenager und schaut ihm ins Gesicht. "Hab ich etwas falsch gemacht?" In Lucas Stimme schwingen Angst und Besorgnis mit. "Nein, nein, natürlich nicht!" Versichert Nathan schnell dem Teenager. Warum hat er immer Angst etwas falsch zu machen? Doofe Frage Nathan, du weißt es doch, daran ist nur Dr. Wolenczak schuld. Wird Lucas jemals in der Lage sein, ein normales und vor allem Angstfreies Leben zu führen? Lucas atmet erleichtert aus. "Gut." Nathan überlegt, wie sollte er das Gespräch ins rollen bringen. "Lucas, ich hab deinen Queen Mix gehört und ich hab auch deine Krankenakte gelesen. Ich weiß was los ist!" Lucas starrt den Captain aus tief blauen Augen an und schluckt. " Was glauben sie zu wissen?" In Lucas kommt die angst hoch. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass der Mix in der roten Box war. Was stand schon in seiner Krankenakte? Gar nichts, schließlich hatte Dr. Westphalen nur die Basics. Lucas versucht sich zu beruhigen. Der Captain konnte nichts wissen. Er dürfte nichts wissen! "Ich weiß, dass du große Probleme mit deinem Vater hast, ich möchte dir helfen!" Lucas Klos im Hals wird immer größer. "Ich habe keine Probleme mit meinem Vater. Höchstens die, die alle Teenager haben. Und ich brauch auch keine Hilfe." Nathan hatte mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet. Er wusste, dass Lucas es nicht einfach so zu geben würde und ihm alles erzählen würde. Dies konnte er nicht von Lucas erwarten, egal wie gut ihr Verhältnis zueinander ist. "Lucas bitte, ich will dir helfen. Kein Kind hat so ein zu Hause verdient! Niemand verdient es von seinem Vater halb tot geprügelt zu werden!!" Lucas unverletzte Hand beginnt zu zittern, der Captain wusste es. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein! "Captain, ich sage es noch einmal, ich habe kein Problem mit meinem Vater, wie kommen sie nur darauf?" Nathan merkt, dass er so bei Lucas nichts erreicht, er würde es immer heftiger abstreiten. Er versucht eine andere Taktik. "Na gut, wenn du nicht mit mir reden willst, rede ich eben mit deinem Vater!" Lucas wird schlecht, er hat das Gefühl, alles um ihn herum dreht sich. " Nein bitte nicht, das dürfen sie nicht tun, dass würde alles nur noch verschlimmern." Nathan merkt das diese Taktik zu etwas führt. "Was verschlimmern?" Lucas beißt sich auf die Lippe. Er hatte sich selbst verraten. Nun war es egal was er sagte. "Alles! Er würde nur noch wütender." Nathan legt eine Hand auf Lucas Schulter, der Teenager schüttelt sie aber sofort ab und steht auf. "Lucas ich möchte dir helfen. Du bedeutest mir so viel. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass dein Vater dir etwas antut. Deshalb muss ich mit ihm reden." Lucas ist einen kurzen Moment sprachlos. "Wenn sie mir wirklich helfen wollen, wenn ich ihnen wirklich etwas bedeute, dann tun sie es nicht und lassen mich bitte in ruhe!" Captain Bridger versucht erneut den verzweifelten Jungen zu umarmen und ihn zu beruhigen, aber auch diesmal kommt er nicht an den Teenager heran. "Lucas, gerade weil du mir so viel bedeutest, muss ich mit ihm reden. Ich kann das alles nicht zulassen!" Lucas sinkt zu Boden, Tränen laufen ihm über das Gesicht. "Er bringt mich um wenn sie mit ihm reden." Nathan kniet sich neben ihn. "Lucas, das werde ich nicht zu lassen!" Der blonde Teenager steht umständlich auf, im Moment machen ihm seine Rippen und sein Handgelenk schwer zu schaffen, er verzieht schmerzhaft das Gesicht, Nathan beobachtet dies. "Gehen sie!" Schreit Lucas den Captain an. "Lucas ich..." "Nein, gehen sie! Raus hier!" Erneut schreit Lucas den Captain an. Nathan schaut Lucas prüfend an. Der Junge meinte es ernst. Er hatte Lucas noch nie so erlebt. Wahrscheinlich war es im Moment so gar das Beste ihn jetzt allein zu lassen. Er regte Lucas nämlich immer mehr auf. Die Gefahr dass sich der Junge sich wegen ihm unabsichtlich verletzte, wurde immer größer. Nathan dreht sich um und verlässt die Kabine. Lucas bricht heulend auf seinem Bett zusammen.  
  
Als der Captain in seiner Kabine ankommt, kann er die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. Dies war so viel schwerer als er gedacht hatte. Als er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hat, lässt er sich von Tim O'Neill zu Admiral Noyce durchstellen. Der Admiral erscheint auf den Bildschirm des Vidphones. "Hallo Nathan, du siehst furchtbar aus Nathan was ist passiert?" "Danke für die nette Begrüßung Bill, aber du hast Recht. Ich fühle mich furchtbar. Bill, ich benötige jetzt dringend deine Hilfe ......." Nathan berichtet alles seinem alten freund Bill Noyce und erzählt ihm von seinem Plan, bei dem auch der Admiral eine wichtige Rolle spielt.  
  
Zwanzig Minuten später schaut Captain Bridger in den Spiegel. Als er sich sicher ist, das er wieder ganz normal aussieht, lässt er sich nun von Lt. O'Neill zu Dr. Wolenczak durchstellen. Nach einiger Zeit erscheint das Gesicht von Lawrence Wolenczak auf dem Bildschirm. "Was wollen sie Captain? Ich habe nicht viel Zeit? Was hat Lucas jetzt schon wieder verbockt?" Immer mehr ärger staut sich in Nathan auf, warum konnte der Mann nur so von Lucas denken? Lucas war eine der brillantesten, freundlichsten und liebenswerten Personen die er je in seinem Leben getroffen hatte. Wie konnte der Mann nur so schlecht von Lucas denken. Seinem eigenen Sohn, sein Fleisch und Blut. " Ich fürchte sie müssen sich jetzt aber Zeit für mich nehmen. Lucas hat nichts, wie sagten sie doch, verbockt. Der einzige der so etwas getan hat sind sie!" Dr. Wolenczaks Gesicht läuft rot an. "Sagen sie mal, was erlauben sie sich. Sie können so nicht mit mir reden." Nathan erhebt sich aus seinem Sessel und schlägt mit der Hand auf den Tisch. "Ich rede mit ihnen wie es mir passt! Seien sie froh das ich nicht direkt vor ihnen stehe, dann könnte ich nämlich für nichts mehr garantieren." Dr. Wolenczak wird immer verärgerter, was erlaubte sich dieser dämliche Captain. "Was glauben sie eigentlich wer sie sind. Wissen sie wenn sie vor sich haben? Was erlauben sie sich?" Nathan lacht verärgert auf. "Was ich mir erlaube? Die Frage ist was erlauben sie sich? Ich weiß ganz genau wer sie sind und was sie ihrem Sohn angetan haben!" Langsam wird Nathan etwas ruhiger, Lawrence war ihm nicht gewachsen, nicht so wütend wie Nathan im Moment innerlich wahr. "Ich habe meinem Sohn gar nichts angetan." "Wie bezeichnen sie es, wenn sie ihren Sohn regelmäßig verprügeln? Nennen sie das etwa Erziehung? Ich kann ihnen versichern, Schläge sind keine Erziehung, noch nicht einmal eine schlechte!" Captain Bridger schaut den Doktor heraus fordernd an. "Es geht sie gar nichts an was ich mit meinem Sohn mache!" Schreit Lucas Vater. "Oh doch, es geht mich etwas an was sie mit Lucas machen. Ich liebe den Jungen und sie haben nicht so einen wundervollen Sohn verdient. Sie verdienen keine Kinder. Kinder sind das größte Geschenk was wie bekommen können. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie sich noch einmal am Lucas vergreifen!" Dr. Wolenczak gefiel gar nicht wie der Captain mit ihm redete. "Ich habe meinem Sohn nichts angetan, ich weiß gar nicht wie sie auf diese absurde Idee kommen." Nathan hält Lucas Krankenakte hoch die neben ihm liegt. "Ich habe die Krankenakte ihres Sohnes gelesen. Es war nicht schwer sich vorzustellen woher die ganzen Verletzungen kommen!" Nathan versucht einen Bluff. "Außerdem habe ich auch mit Lucas geredet. Er hat mir alles erzählt, er hat mir alles erzählt was sie ihm angetan haben." Lawrence bald seine Hände zu Fäusten. "Dieses kleine dreckige stück scheiße. Ich hatte ihm deutlich klar gemacht, dass er nicht darüber reden dürfte. Ich hätte ihn doch umbringen sollen." Nathan ist total geschockt, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er dachte der Doktor würde alles abstreiten. Dies machte es allerdings für Nathan leichter. "Wolenczak, ich gebe ihnen zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder sie sehen Lucas nie wieder und geben alle rechte am mich ab, ich meine damit wirklich alle, oder ich schleppe sie vor Gericht und trete die ganze Geschichte in der Öffentlichkeit breit. Sie wissen, sie wären dann für immer ruiniert. Auch wenn der Richter sie frei sprechen würde, was kein Richter tun würde, wären sie vernichtet. Keiner würde mehr etwas mit ihnen zu tun haben wollen. Ich sage ihnen, auf Kindesmisshandlung stürzen sich alle Medien wie die Geier!" Dr. Wolenczak weiß das Nathan Recht hat, ihm bleibt keine andere Wahl. "Na gut, ich werde die Papiere unterschreiben, sie wissen ja gar nicht was sie sich mit dem Jungen aufhalsen, er ist für sie kein Gewinn, er ist bloß eine furchtbare Last." Nathan schaut Lawrence wütend an. "Reden sie nie wieder so von Lucas oder sie werden es bitter bereuen. Bringen sie bis um vierzehn Uhr alle Papiere von Lucas zu Admiral Noyce. Dort unterschreiben sie dann auch die Sorgerechts und Adoptionspapiere. Der Admiral hat alles vorbereitet. Ach und sorgen sie auch dafür, das ihre Exfrau sie unterschreibt!" Wolenczak schüttelt den Kopf. "Das schaffe ich nicht so schnell. Ich hab jetzt einen wichtigen Termin." Captain Bridger schaut ihn drohend an. "Oh ich bin mir sicher, dass sie das schaffen. Sie werden wohl ihren Termin absagen müssen. Wenn bis vierzehn Uhr nicht alles unterschrieben ist, wende ich mich an die Presse. Ach ja, übrigens habe ich unser kleines Gespräch auf Video aufgezeichnet. Die Kopien werde ich an verschiedene Leute schicken. Kommen sie also ja nicht auf irgendwelche dumme Gedanken!" Bevor der Doktor noch irgendetwas sagen kann beendet der Captain die Verbindung. Erleichtert und zufrieden sinkt er in seinen Sessel.  
  
Lucas sitzt alleine in der Kabine auf seinem Bett. Seine Knie hat er zu sich hoch gezogen, die Arme sind um die Beine gewickelt, sein Kopf ist zwischen den Knien vergraben. Jemand Klopft an die Tür seiner Kabine, Lucas ignoriert dies. Er will niemanden sehen. Nathan steht auf der anderen Seite der Tür. Er weiß das Lucas in seiner Kabine ist und ihm bloß nicht antwortet. Nach kurzem zögern betritt er die Kabine des jungen Computergenies. Captain Bridger erkennt sofort, dass Lucas in seiner Schutzhaltung sitzt. Lucas blickt kurz auf, dann vergräbt er wieder das Gesicht zwischen den Knien. "Ich hab doch gesagt, dass sie mich in Ruhe lassen sollen." Nathan tut der Junge leid, die Stimme klang verheult, Lucas Augen waren rot vom weinen. "Lucas, ich werde dich jetzt nicht in Ruhe lassen. Ich möchte mich mit dir unterhalten." Sagt der Captain mit sanfter Stimme. "Dann reden sie, rechnen sie aber nicht mit einer Antwort!" Bridger setzt sich langsam neben den Jungen. "Ich hab eben mit deinem Vater geredet." Lucas fährt entsetzt hoch. "Nein, das kann nicht wahr sein." Als er das Gesicht des Captains sieht, weiß er dass es wahr ist. "Oh mein Gott, ich hab ihnen doch gesagt, dass sie das nicht machen sollen. Jetzt haben sie alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Er wird mich umbringen!" Lucas fängt wieder an zu weinen, der Captain nimmt Lucas in den Arm und diesmal lässt es der verzweifelte Teenager zu. Nathan hält Lucas im Arm und lässt den Jungen sich aus weinen, leise spricht er auf Lucas ein und streicht ihm über das Haar. "Hey, es ist alles okay, dir wird nichts passieren, du bist hier sicher. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas geschieht! Niemals!" Als sich Lucas etwas beruhigt hat und der Captain merkt, dass er jetzt Aufnahme bereit ist, schaut er Lucas in die Augen. "Hör mir jetzt bitte zu Lucas, ich liebe dich, ich kann nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert. Ich musste mit deinem Vater reden, auch wenn ich wusste, dass du das auf keinen Fall wolltest. Ich musste das tun, damit ich dich vor ihm beschützen kann. Ich habe lange mit deinem Vater geredet, es war kein besonderst freundliches Gespräch, aber ein Erfolgreiches. Dein Vater wird sich dir nie wieder nähern. Er hat alle rechte an dir an mich Abgegeben. Ich habe jetzt für dich das Sorgerecht. Natürlich nur wenn das für dich okay ist." Lucas schaut den Captain unglaublich an und nickt nur mit dem Kopf. War das alles war was der Captain ihn gerade erzählt hatte? Das er ihn liebte? Ihn? Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich verhört, aber was es wahr, was er über seinen Vater erzählt hatte? "Ist das wirklich wahr mit meinem Vater?" Nathan schaut Lucas warmherzig an. "Ja Kiddo das ist wahr! Ich könnte dich nie mit so etwas anlügen. Lucas ich würde dich gerne Adoptieren, du bist für mich wie ein Sohn." Nathan ist innerlich ganz aufgewühlt, wie würde Lucas jetzt darauf reagieren? "Ich möchte, dass du dir das gut überlegst. Ich möchte nicht, dass du aus falscher Dankbarkeit oder aus Wut etwas sagst was du später bereust. Wenn dir die Zeit bis morgen zum überlegen reicht, reden mir morgen darüber. Soll ich bei dir bleiben oder wärest du jetzt gerne allein?" Lucas schaut den Captain aus großen Augen an. "Ich... ich glaube ich wäre jetzt gerne allein." Plötzlich fällt Lucas etwas ein. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass der Captain weiß, was er durch gemacht hatte, er will auf keinen Fall, dass das noch jemand erfährt. "Was ist mit der Crew? Ich möchte nicht das die anderen das mit meinem Vater erfahren." Lucas schaut den Captain aus großen Augen an. "Wir können ihnen es nicht verheimlichen, aber wir müssen ihnen natürlich nicht alles sagen. Es reicht, wenn wir sagen, dass du Probleme mit deinem Vater hast und er und ich deshalb beschlossen haben, dass ich das Sorgerecht für dich bekomme. Das reicht wirklich völlig aus." Lucas nickt langsam mit dem Kopf. "Versprechen sie, dass sie nichts über meinen Vater erzählen!" "Lucas, ich Verspreche es dir. Ich versichere dir ich würde nie ein Versprechen brechen. Möchtest du es der Crew sagen oder soll ich es der Senior Crew sagen?" Lucas schaut den Captain bettelnd an. "Könnten sie, bitte?" "Klar Kiddo, kein Problem. So ich lass dich dann jetzt einmal allein." Nathan lächelt Lucas noch einmal an und streicht ihm über die Haare, dann verläst er die Kabine. Lucas bleibt geschockt und sprachlos zurück. Der Captain kannte sein Geheimnis und mochte ihn trotzdem noch. Was sollte er wegen der Adoption tun?  
  
Nathan sitzt allein in seiner Kabine, durch ein Gespräch mit Admiral Noyce wusste er, dass die Wolenczaks alles unterschrieben hatte. Jetzt kam es nur noch auf Lucas Entscheidung an. Wie würde der Junge sich entscheiden. Die Ungewissheit macht den Captain ganz krank. Was war wenn er den Jungen Überfordert hatte? Was wenn sich Lucas jetzt von ihm abwandte. Er durfte den Jungen nicht verlieren. Lucas bedeutete ihm soviel. Lucas hatte nach dem Tot von Carol und Robert sein Herz wieder zum Schlagen gebracht. Was wenn er sich gegen ihn entscheiden würde? Hatte er das Richtige getan? Fragen über fragen schwirren ihm im Kopf herum.  
  
Lucas sitzt auf seinem Bett und start in Darwins Aqua Tub, seine Gedanken purzeln durcheinander. Normalerweise würde er in so einer Situation mit Darwin schwimmen gehen um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Durch seine Verletzungen scheidet dies aber leider aus. Dr. Westphalen wäre bestimmt nicht erfreut, wenn er seinen Gips nass machte, von seinen gebrochenen Rippen mal ganz abgesehen. Also blieb Lucas nur noch eine andere Möglichkeit die ihm auch meistens zu einem klaren Kopf verhalf. Er musste sich in irgendetwas reinhacken, was eine Herausforderung für ihn darstellt. Lucas steht auf und setzt sich an den Computer und schaltet ihn an. Nachdem er weiß, wo er mit dem Computer Einbrechen will, beginnt er mit einer Hand drauf los zu tippen. Angst erwischt zu werden hat er nicht. Er weiß, wie gut er ist und kann seine Fähigkeiten genau einschätzen. Nach einiger Zeit schaut Lucas zufrieden auf den Bildschirm. Er hatte es geschafft, er war in dem System drin. Nachdem er sich in dem System umgeschaut hat, schaltet er den Computer wieder aus und setzt sich auf sein ungemachtes Bett und denkt nach. Der Captain hatte sein Geheimnis herausgefunden und hatte ihm geholfen, er hatte sich nicht einfach abgewannt und ihn sich selbst überlassen. Bridger wusste, das er ihn belogen hatte, aber war merkwürdigerweise überhaupt nicht sauer auf ihn. Der Captain war der erste Mensch der ihm mit seinem Vater geholfen hatte. Lucas hat den Captain sehr gern, aber hat Angst, dass wenn er ihn zu nah an sich heranläst, von ihm enttäuscht und verletzt zu werden. Dabei wusste er eigentlich tief im inneren seines Herzen, dass der Captain das nie tun würde. Aber er hat auch Angst, dass er den Captain enttäuschen könnte. Nathan Bridger hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er seinen Vater nie wieder sehen musste. Inzwischen war er wegen dem Gespräch das der Captain mit seinem Vater geführt hatte nicht mehr wütend. Er war so dankbar. Das erste Mal im Leben hatte er das Gefühl richtig gemocht zu werden, ganz egal für was er war und was er tat. Einfach nur um seiner Selbst willen. Nicht weil er ein Computergenie ist. Lucas würde so gerne der Adoption zustimmen, gleichzeitig hatte er aber auch Angst davor, große Angst sogar.  
  
Der Captain sitzt in dem kleinen Konferenz Zimmer. Nach und nach betritt die Senior Crew den Raum. Als letztes kommt Lt. Benjamin Krieg, er schließt die Tür hinter sich und setzt sich auf einen freien Platz. Captain Bridger räuspert sich. "Ich habe sie alle hier zusammen rufen lassen, weil ich ihnen etwas mitzuteilen habe. Ich bitte sie darum keine Fragen zu stellen, da ich sie aus Persönlichen Gründen nicht beantworten kann und will. Lucas hat seit langem Probleme mit seinem Vater. Heute habe ich deshalb ein Gespräch mit Dr. Wolenczak geführt. Wir haben die Entscheidung getroffen, dass es Lucas bei mir besser geht und ich das Sorgerecht für ihn bekomme. Die Crew schaut ihn staunend an, Benjamin Krieg findet als erstes die Sprache wieder. "Oh, wow! Das kommt jetzt überraschend. Was meinen sie genau mit Problemen?" Nathan Bridger schaut Krieg tadelnd an. "Ich habe sie darum gebeten keine Fragen zu stellen!" Chief Manilow Crocker kennt den Captain schon seit vielen Jahren. Er wusste nur zu gut, was Lucas den Captain bedeutet. "Nathan, ich weiß, du möchtest keine Fragen, aber die muss sein, warum adoptiertst du Lucas nicht. Ich sehe dir doch an das du das gerne tun würdest. Wir alle würden dir zu dieser Entscheidung zustimmen und es gut verstehen!" Captain Bridger holt tief Luft und schaut auf den Tisch. "Ich habe es Lucas angeboten ihn zu adoptieren. Ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll sich die ganze Sache bis morgen gut überlegen." Ben tat es leid, dass sich der Captain im Moment so mit der Ungewissheit quälte, Lucas bedeutete dem Captain so viel, der Teenager hatte ihm irgendwie über den Tod seiner Frau und seines Sohnes Roberts hinweggeholfen. Auf der anderen Seite wusste er aber auch wie viel seinem besten Freund der Captain bedeutete. "Hey Captain, was gibt es da schon zu entscheiden." Bridger schaut den Lt. An. "Sehr viel, sehr viel! Deshalb würde ich sie auch bitten, Lucas für heute alleine zu lassen, damit er sich in Ruhe entscheiden kann, und über alles selber klar wird ohne fremde Beeinflussung." Die Senior Crew nickt ihm verständnisvoll zu. Alle überlegen, was der Captain mit Problemen meinte. Bridger nickt seiner Crew noch einmal zu, dann steht er auf und verläst den Raum. In der Tür dreht er sich noch einmal um und sagt: "Vielen dank für ihr Verständnis, ich weiß das alles wirklich sehr zu schätzen!" Dann verschwindet er. Die Crew schaut sich gegenseitig an. "Was meint er mit Problemen, ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass ..." Sagt Miguel Ortis, bevor er aber auch nur seinen Satz zu ende führen kann, fällt ihm Commander Ford ins Wort. "Wir glauben gar nicht und werden auch keine Gerüchte oder Vermutungen verbreiten. Es muss uns das reichen, was der Captain uns gesagt hat. Wenn er wollte, das wir mehr wüssten, hätte er es gesagt." Dr. Westphalen nickt zustimmend und schaut in die Runde. "Co. Ford hat Recht. Wenn der Captain wollte das wir bescheid wissen hätte er es auf jeden Fall gesagt. Aber hey, ist das nicht eine tolle Nachricht für Lucas und den Captain? Jetzt haben sie jemanden der für den anderen da!" Dr. Westphalen steht auf und verläst den Raum, die anderen Folgen ihrem Beispiel. Dr. Westphalen weiß was Lucas "Problem" ist, sie hatte nach dem Gespräch mit dem Captain ebenfalls Lucas Krankenakte angefordert. Aber sie würde ihr Wissen bestimmt nicht mit den anderen teilen, auch zu Lucas und Nathan wollte sie erst einmal nichts sagen.  
  
Am nächsten morgen steht der Captain wieder vor Lucas Tür und klopft an. "Herein." Der Captain betritt die Kabine. Genau wie am Tag davor sitzt Lucas auf seinem Bett und hat die knie wie ein Schutzschild vor sich hochgezogen. Lucas sieht sehr müde aus, genau wie der Captain hatte der Junge in der Nacht kaum ein Auge zugetan. In der Kabine herrscht eine angespannte Atmosphäre. Nathan setzt sich zu Lucas und schaut ihm in die Augen. "Hast du es dir überlegt?" Nathan wackelt unruhig mit einem Fuß, Lucas dagegen, sitzt ganz ruhig da. "Ja, ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, heute Nacht habe ich dann eine Entscheidung getroffen." Nathan wird immer unruhiger, aber auch sein schlechtes Gewissen meldet sich. Wegen ihm hatte Lucas eine schlaflose Nacht verbracht. "Und wie hast du dich wegen der Adoption entschieden? Würdest du gern mein Sohn sein?" Der Captain schaut den Teenager fragend an. Lucas grinst über das ganze Gesicht. Seine blauen Augen leuchten. "Ja, ich wäre gerne ihr Sohn!" Captain Bridger umarmt Lucas sanft, er will dem Jungen schließlich nicht wehtun. "Ich kann mir keine schönere Antwort vorstellen." Dann entläst er den Jungen aus der Umarmung. "Aber eins verstehe ich nicht Captain." "Was denn?" "Warum wollen sie dies tun. Sie halsen sich mit mir eine enorme Belastung auf. Ich trage eine menge Seelischen Ballast mit mir herum. Und ich habe sie auch noch belogen!" Bei den letzten Worten schaut Lucas beschämt zur Seite. Captain Bridger schaut ihn eindringlich an. " Deine Frage ist nicht einfach Kiddo." "Sie müssen nicht antworten wenn sie nicht wollen." Sagt Lucas niedergeschlagen. "Ich werde dir auf jeden Fall antworten. Es ist nur schwierig die richtigen Worte zu finden. Erst einmal bist du keine Belastung!" Lucas schaut ihn ungläubig an. "Lucas, du bist keine Belastung, wenn das jemand behauptet, lügt er. Ich liebe es wenn du bei mir bist. Mit dem seelischen Belast das stimmt. Den hast du. Aber das ist doch ganz natürlich wenn man so etwas durchgemacht hat. Aber Lucas du schaffst das, wir schaffen das! Du hast mich nicht absichtlich belogen. Du hast gelogen um dich selbst zu schützen. Außerdem hat dir dein Vater eingeschärft, dass du niemanden die Wahrheit sagen darfst. Hab ich recht?" Lucas nickt zustimmend mit dem Kopf. "Na siehst du, du hast es nicht mit Absicht getan." Nathan merkt, dass er Lucas noch nicht vollkommen überzeugt hat. "Lucas, du bedeutest mir so viel, ich weiß gar nicht wie ich dir das verständlich machen kann, damit du mir auch glaubst. Du hast so viel für mich getan." Für seine letzte Bemerkung erntet er erneut einen ungläubigen Blick von dem Teenager. "Ich glaube dir ist gar nicht klar was ich dir zu verdanken habe. Du hast mein Herz wieder zum Schlagen gebracht. Du hast mir einen teil meines Lebens zurückgegeben. Du hast mich mit deinem lachen, deinen vielen Ideen angesteckt. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich tun würde. Ohne dich, hätte mich Admiral Noyce nicht zum bleiben bewegen können. Ich wäre nach ein paar Tagen wieder zu meiner Insel zurückgekehrt und würde wahrscheinlich dort vor mich hinvegetieren Aber das Gespräch mit dir hat mich mitten ins Herz getroffen. Du hattest so recht damit, dass sich manche Dinge ändern können. Ich erkannte schon damals, das du ein Problem hattest, ich wusste aber nicht welches. Ich werde mir immer vorwerfen, dass ich es erst jetzt verstanden habe. Ich merkte, dass sich hinter deiner Fassade jemand verbirgt, der Anerkennung, Freundschaft, Liebe und halt sucht. Ich ahnte, dass du das damals auf der seaQuest nicht finden würdest. Inzwischen ist das anders. Irgendwie hast du es geschafft, die ganze Crew, sogar Ford und Krieg, zu einer großen Familie zu verbinden. Du siehst, du bist der Grund warum ich hier bin. Lucas, ich hoffe du verstehst was ich meine. Ich fühle für dich, als ob du mein eigener Sohn aus Fleisch und Blut bist, nicht der von Lawrence Wolenczak. Ich hoffe du verstehst jetzt, warum ich dich so gerne adoptieren möchte. Ich liebe dich Lucas!" Der Teenager ist erstaunt, noch nie hatte jemand mit ihm so offen über die eigenen Gefühle gesprochen. Lucas Augen werden vor Freude feucht. Er hatte sich gestern doch nicht verhört. Der Captain liebte ihn. Seine eigenen Eltern hatten ihm das nie gesagt. "Ich... ich liebe sie auch." Nathan lächelt über das ganze Gesicht. "Aber mit einer Sache musst du wirklich aufhören Kiddo." Lucas schaut den Captain geschockt an. "Mit was?" "Mich zu sitzen. Was soll den die Crew denken, wenn mich mein zukünftiger Sohn sitzt. Ich hab mich eh schon während der ganzen Tour gefragt, wann du mich endlich duzt!" Der Teenager entspannt sich wieder. "Sie, ah... du hast es mir nie Angeboten." "Okay, gutes Argument!" Nathan Bridger steht auf. "So ich werde dann jetzt Admiral Noyce bescheid geben, damit die Adoption so schnell wie möglich von statten geht, danach will ich der Crew die freudige Nachricht mitteilen. Möchtest du mitkommen?" Lucas überlegt kurz und steht dann auf. "Nein, ich war gestern den ganzen tag nicht bei Darwin. Ich möchte nicht, dass er denkt, ich hätte ihn vergessen." Lucas verbrachte immer viel Zeit mit Darwin, seit seiner Verletzung, saß er oft Stundenlang am Moon Pool und unterhielt sich mit dem Delphin. "Okay, dann komm." Nathan legt seinen Arm um Lucas Schultern und zusammen verlassen sie die Kabine.  
  
"Hey Darwin!" Der Delphin kommt auf den Jungen zugeschwommen und läst sich von ihm streicheln. "Lucas glücklich!" "Ja Darwin, ich bin glücklich. So glücklich wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben!"  
  
My live has been saved  
  
I'm cought in a dream And my dreams come true It's so hard to believe This is happening to me An amazing feeling Comin' through Oh Lord, I thank the Lord above My life has been saved  
  
Friends will be friends When you are in need of love They give you care ant attention Friends will be friends when you foulin life And no hope is left Hold out your hand 'Caus friends will be friends Right to the end  
  
In these days of cold affection You sit by me- and everything's fine These troubled days of croul rejections, hmm You came to me, soothe my troubled mind The shackles fall away I'm in your power The price was knowing that this work was noticed and adored Greetings with both hands trusting with no fears And this time I know it's for reall  
  
It's a kind of magic It's a miracle Am I dreaming. Am I dreaming.?  
  
I wake up and I feel fine Deep in side of me My soul is paint like the wings of butterflies It's a beautiful day The sun is shining I feel good And no- one's gonna stop me now, oh yeah  
  
A new life is born It finally happens Some one still loves you Make a brand new start It's so easy now 'Cause you got friends you cab trust  
  
Oh Lord, I thank the Lord above My life has been saved  
  
ENDE  
  
  
  
Autor Zusatz Information: Das Lied Tainted Love stammt von der Gruppe Soft Cell. Die zwei anderen Lieder sind mixe, in denen ich von einigen Queen Liedern, Freddie Mercury Liedern und dann noch von einigen Lidern die Freddie Mercury und Montserrat Caballé zusammen gesungen haben, Zeilen für entnommen habe. Ich hoffe niemand ist deshalb auf mich sauer. Die Lieder aus denen die Zeilen stammen heißen: It's A Beautiful Day; Made in Heaven; Let Me Live; Mother Love; My Life Has Been Saved; I Was Born To Love You; Heaven For Everyone; Too Much Love Will Kill You; A Winter's Tale; The Great Pretender; Fooling Around; Time; Your Kind Of Lover; In My Defence; Mr. Bad Guy; Living On My Own; Love Kills; La Japonaise; The Fallen Priest; The Golden Boy; Guide Me Home; How Can I Go On; A Kind Of Magic; Under Pressure; Radio Ga Ga; I Want To Break Free; It's A Hard Life; Breakthrue; Headlong; The Miracle; I'm Going Slightly Mad; The Invisible Man; Hammer To Fall; Friends Will Be Friends; The Show Must Go On; On Vision 


	2. Lieder

Musik des Herzens  
  
By Kiddo  
  
Information: Als ich meine Geschichte bei Fanfiction.net gelesen habe, habe ich festgestellt, dass die Lieder sehr schwer zu lesen sind. Deshalb habe ich zwei von drei Liedern noch einmal so abgetippt, dass sie angenehmer zu lesen sind. Die Angaben zu den verschiedenen Liedzeilen stehen hinter den Liedern.  
I want to break free  
  
I want to break free, free from your life  
  
Ya so subsedisfide  
  
I don't need you  
  
I got to break free  
  
God knows, God knows, I want to break free  
  
*  
  
Sometimes I feel so sad, so sad, so bad  
  
I sit alone  
  
My body is aching, but I can't sleep  
  
I've walked too long in this lonely lane  
  
I've had enough of this same old game  
  
My heart is heavy and my hope is gone  
  
Why don't you take another little piece of my life  
  
Why don't you twist it, and turn it  
  
And cut it like a knife  
  
All you do is live  
  
All I do is die  
  
*  
  
I'm just the pieces of the man I used to be  
  
Too many bitter tears are raining down on me  
  
I'm just the shadow of the man I used to be  
  
And it seems like there's no way out of this for me  
  
I playing my role in history  
  
Oh yes, I'm the great pretender  
  
Pretending I'm doing well  
  
My need is such  
  
I pretend too much  
  
I'm lonely but no one can tell  
  
It'll make you life a lie  
  
But how can I go on?  
  
How can I go on this way?  
  
It's the only way for me  
  
*  
  
Why don't you take another piece of my heart  
  
Why don't you take it and break it  
  
And tear it all a pard  
  
Now all I ever do is bring you down  
  
How would it be if you were standing in my shoes?  
  
No there's no making sense of it  
  
Every way I go I'm bound to loose  
  
You're really hard to please  
  
You, you, you don't have any time for me  
  
It's so hard to believe  
  
This is happenig to me  
  
*  
  
Behind the Cortion  
  
You just to be a man with a stick in his hands  
  
Push it down on me  
  
Out of control  
  
It strikes like cold steel  
  
Too real when my heart can't conceal  
  
Make you blead and scream and crawl  
  
And the pain will make you crazy  
  
You don't wast no time  
  
A little peace of me was far away  
  
You just can't breath  
  
Frightened, frightened  
  
*  
  
I know it sounds unkind  
  
The fact that time is running out  
  
Scars you from the start  
  
Deep in side of me  
  
I bey you,I beseech you to let go  
  
If I can only reach You  
  
It's a terrible knowing what this world is about  
  
It's strange but it's true  
  
It's a hard life  
  
It's a law hard fight  
  
Right from the start  
  
And there is no stopping  
  
And there is aint stopping  
  
And there's nothing you can do about it  
  
It's helpless- so helpless to even try  
  
I only got myself to bleed  
  
*  
  
I tried to fight back with tears  
  
Break throw this beariers of pain  
  
This is a true situation  
  
But live still goes one  
  
Inside my heart is breaking  
  
My makeup make is fleaking  
  
But my smile, still stays on  
  
Show must go one  
  
*  
  
Living with painful memories  
  
They're turning me upside down  
  
Why don't you take another little piece of my soul  
  
Why don't you shape it and skake it  
  
'til you're really in control  
  
All you do is give  
  
All that I'm askin  
  
Is a chance to live  
  
So let me live  
  
Let me live, leave me alone  
  
Please let me live, so let my live  
  
*  
  
And I've been facing this alone  
  
For much too long  
  
I feel like no- one ever told the truth to me  
  
About growing up and what a struggle it would be  
  
Sometimes I feel I'm gonna break down and cry  
  
I get lonely, so lonely, living of my own  
When people frighten me  
  
I try to hide myself so far from the crowd  
  
Is anybody there to comfort me?  
  
How can I go on?  
  
From day to day  
  
Where can I be safe?  
  
Where can I belong?  
  
In this great big world of sadness  
  
How can I forget?  
  
*  
  
Where is my star in heavens' bough?  
  
Where is my strengh, I need it now  
  
Who can save me?  
  
Who will find me?  
  
Is anybody there to believe me?  
  
To hear my blea and take care of me?  
  
*  
  
I don't want pity just a safe place to hide  
  
All I want is the comfort and care  
  
I can't take it if you see me cry  
  
I long for peace before I die  
  
Wanna little bit of feeling  
  
A little bit of sunshine in my life  
  
*  
  
God I have to be sure  
  
When I walk out this door  
  
Oh, oh I want to be free  
  
I've got to break free  
  
Oh help me God  
  
Please help me!  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Nächstes Lied:  
My live has been saved  
  
*  
  
I'm cought in a dream  
  
And my dreams come true  
  
It's so hard to believe  
  
This is happening to me  
  
An amazing feeling  
  
Comin' through  
  
Oh Lord, I thank the Lord above  
  
My life has been saved  
  
*  
  
Friends will be friends  
  
When you are in need of love  
  
They give you care ant attention  
  
Friends will be friends when you foulin life  
  
And no hope is left  
  
Hold out your hand  
  
'Caus friends will be friends  
  
Right to the end  
  
*  
  
In these days of cold affection  
  
You sit by me- and everything's fine  
  
These troubled days of croul rejections, hmm  
  
You came to me, soothe my troubled mind  
  
The shackles fall away I'm in your power  
  
The price was knowing that this work was noticed and adored  
  
Greetings with both hands trusting with no fears  
  
And this time I know it's for reall  
  
*  
  
It's a kind of magic  
  
It's a miracle  
  
Am I dreaming.  
  
Am I dreaming.?  
  
*  
  
I wake up and I feel fine  
  
Deep in side of me  
  
My soul is paint like the wings of butterflies  
  
It's a beautiful day  
  
The sun is shining  
  
I feel good  
  
And no- one's gonna stop me now, oh yeah  
  
*  
  
A new life is born  
  
It finally happens  
  
Some one still loves you  
  
Make a brand new start  
  
It's so easy now  
  
'Cause you got friends you cab trust  
  
*  
  
Oh Lord, I thank the Lord above  
  
My life has been saved  
ENDE  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Autor Zusatz Information:  
  
Diese zwei Lieder sind mixe, in denen ich von einigen Queen Liedern, Freddie Mercury Liedern und dann noch von einigen Lidern die Freddie Mercury und Montserrat Caballé zusammen gesungen haben, Zeilen für entnommen habe. Ich hoffe niemand ist deshalb auf mich sauer. Die Lieder aus denen die Zeilen stammen heißen:  
  
It's A Beautiful Day; Made in Heaven; Let Me Live; Mother Love; My Life Has Been Saved; I Was Born To Love You; Heaven For Everyone; Too Much Love Will Kill You; A Winter's Tale; The Great Pretender; Fooling Around; Time; Your Kind Of Lover; In My Defence; Mr. Bad Guy; Living On My Own; Love Kills; La Japonaise; The Fallen Priest; The Golden Boy; Guide Me Home; How Can I Go On; A Kind Of Magic; Under Pressure; Radio Ga Ga; I Want To Break Free; It's A Hard Life; Breakthrue; Headlong; The Miracle; I'm Going Slightly Mad; The Invisible Man; Hammer To Fall; Friends Will Be Friends; The Show Must Go On; On Vision 


End file.
